The Halloween Cat
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: After drowning, a black stray cat wakes up as the spirit of Halloween, Haley O' Eve. 500 years later, and a year after Pitch's defeat, she meets the Guardians themselves. But Pitch is back; and Haley is soon acquainted with the Nightmare King himself. What does he want this time?
1. Prologue: A New Spirit is Born

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

**I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Prologue  
A New Spirit is Born**

_16__th__ Century Spain_

_A small black cat trotted down the empty streets of Spain, sniffing around for any food she could find. She was a stray cat, without a home, and it was often hard to find a small snack to briefly satisfy her hunger, let alone be a complete meal. But luckily, some kind child would almost always give her something to eat, so she would rely on the children if times were harsh._

_As she stood up and placed her paws against a trash bin, a door opened. A small dog came out and immediately began barking. The cat jumped back with a screech and ran away as fast as she could; the dog's barks and its owner's shouts soon disappeared behind her._

_That was one thing the cat avoided: dogs. Life on the street taught her that no dog could be trusted; they chased and sometimes killed cats, and stole any food they could get their muzzles on. So any dog, big or small, was avoided at all costs._

_Soon, she was far enough away that she didn't hear the dog anymore. When she slowed to a stop, she was near a large body of water. As with most cats, this one disliked water. She seldom set paw in the water unless she absolutely had to._

_She jumped in surprise as she heard cruel laughter. Behind her were several human boys; the lead one was the tallest, and was the one laughing. And they were all headed right for her._

"_Cuidado," One boy said. "Un gato negro que cruza su trayectoria es mala suerte."_

_The cat pinned her ears back; she didn't know what this boy was saying, but it didn't sound good._

"_¿Sí?_ _Tal vez deberíamos disponer de la mala suerte." The lead boy answered. This made the other boys chuckle. They began to approach the cat, who was becoming very nervous. Before she could get away, the lead boy grabbed her by the scruff._

_The cat screeched and hissed and scratched. Cursing loudly, the boy threw her into the lake as far as he could. When she scrambled to the surface, the boys all began throwing rocks at her. Some of them missed, but a few of them battered the poor cat, making it hard for her to stay above water or swim to shore. When one large rock hit her on the head, she sunk down into the cold water, and never surfaced._

_When her eyes opened, to her surprise, she was on dry land, lying on her back. There was no one and nothing in sight; only the full moon shining down on her._

_When the cat rolled onto her feet, she realized she was taller than she used to be. Sitting and looking down at herself, she realized in shock that she had grown until much larger, and her front paws had opposable thumbs. She was also able to stand on her hind feet, standing at almost five feet in height. When she looked in the reflection of the pond, she almost didn't recognize herself. She was still a cat, but looked like a cat crossed with a human._

_Her ears pricked back at a noise. She saw the boys who had thrown her into the river, laughing and joking among themselves. Her light-green eyes narrowed, and her lips pulled back in a snarl. "You did this to me!" She bounded towards the boys; once she was close enough, she pounced. To her shock, she fell right through them as if they were mirages. She tumbled to the dirt, landing on her stomach._

_She stood up, brushed off her fur, and looked around, feeling very confused. She walked into town, often tripping over her new legs as though she was a kit learning to walk; only this time, she was learning to walk on two legs instead of four._

_When she found some humans, she asked, "Um, excuse me, do you see me?" She waved a paw in front of a man's face, but he didn't notice her. She tapped a woman on the shoulder, but her paw went through the woman. The cat gasped, staring at her paw. It wasn't the humans that were untouchable; it was her herself._

"…Haley…"

_The cat looked around for the voice. "Hello?" She called. "Are you talking to me? …Who are you? Where are you?" The voice sounded as though it were in her head._

"…Haley…"

_The cat looked up at the moon curiously. "…Are you the one talking to me?" She asked softly, wondering if she was going crazy._

"…Your name is Haley O' Eve…You are the Spirit of All Hallows Eve._"_

"_All Hallows Eve? What do you mean? Did you do this to me? What did you do to me? Why? Who are you?"_

…_Nothing. The moon was silent. All the cat knew was that her new name was Haley O' Eve, and she was the Spirit of All Hallows Eve; in the future, she would be the Spirit of Halloween._

* * *

**A/N I know Haley's death was like Jack Frosts, concerning water, but her death is different; she didn't try to save anyone, and she didn't fall through ice.**

**I just want to say I would NEVER hurt a cat on purpose; I especially wouldn't throw one into the water. I just wanted to create an interesting death for Haley.**

**Ah, the mysterious Man in the Moon.**

**Fun Fact: Halloween was indeed known as All Hallows Eve in the past. It kinda sounds like Halloween, so I can see how it evolved into that name today.**


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween Cat

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**AngentImagination18: Thanks :) I figured since black cats were often associated with Halloween, and I like animals, I figured I'd make Haley a black cat.**

**Rowna BaronErikandSnapelover: I'm glad you think this is good :)**

**KikaKatTIOI: Thanks :) I like cats too; two of our family pets are cats.**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Halloween Cat**

_21__st__ Century, Burgess_

Halloween was in Burgess; that popular holiday, just after Christmas and Easter, where kids, and some adults, dressed up in costumes and visited their neighbors, asking for candy. Another event was the Halloween Party; games, arts and crafts, bobbing for apples, and a costume contest. It was one of the biggest events in Burgess, next to the Easter Egg Hunt. No one would believe that Halloween was kept safe and alive by a mystical spirit: Haley O' Eve.

For over 500 years, Haley had traveled the world, watching as All Hallows Eve—eventually known as Halloween—grew and changed across the different countries of the world. Her favorite place to be, besides her haunted house in Spain, was Burgess, Pennsylvania. Whenever she could, she would visit the little town, and would watch children laugh and play with friends and family. Her favorite time of year to visit was Halloween, of course; at that time, not only would she watch the children, but she also left the candies she made for trick-or-treaters to find and enjoy.

Haley had also heard of the fight between the Guardians, a special group of spirits, and Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, that took place in Burgess the year before. She hadn't been able to witness it because she had been busy supervising her bat and rat workers while making hundreds of pounds of candy for the world for the upcoming Halloween; the only way she had heard of the battle as from her two Great Horned Owls, Sócrates and Raúl, who were her messengers. They told her about Jack Frost joining the Guardians, how Pitch tried to get the children of the world to stop believing in the Guardians, and that at the end of the battle, he was pulled back into his lair by his own Nightmares.

Haley wished she could have seen the battle. She always wanted to see the Guardians in action, hearing that they were like warriors in storybooks. She had seen them once or twice, but never acknowledged them. She was only a minor spirit; she wasn't even believed in, so she figured she wasn't worth their time.

Haley didn't mind not being believed in; it made her feel good that she kept a holiday alive in secrecy. Sometimes she longed for a child to see her, but she had gotten used to being walked through and invisible; she had been that way for hundreds of years now, so who's to say it wouldn't continue until the end of time?

Haley sat by the statue of the Burgess founder, Thaddeus Burgess, which was in the main park of the town. She hadn't changed much over 500 years; she was still only 4' 11'', had short black fur, short, wide ears, a long tail, round cheeks, and almond-shape green eyes. She was also a little chubby, as she had a sweet tooth, and loved "sampling" her own candies, and had a Cheshire Cat grin. She was now wearing a black witch hat with a purple patch, and a round burlap sack tied at her hip; inside were her various weapons: baseball-sized pumpkin bombs, candied apple grenades, and exploding candy corn. The latter wasn't really a weapon; it was Haley's main means of transportation.

Haley often wondered if she even needed her weapons, but decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

She watched the children laugh and play, smiling as she did. She always had a soft spot for children, despite being killed by some; over the years, she had discovered that not all children were the same. A lot would never think of harming an innocent cat, much less kill one.

"Are you guys ready for the Halloween Party?" A boy with brown hair and eyes asked excitedly.

"Heck, yeah!" A black boy exclaimed. "Candy, bobbing for apples, and a costume party!"

"Who're you dressing up as, Sophie?" A girl with short brown hair and a sock cap asked a little blonde girl.

"Bunny!" The girl giggled, bouncing around. "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"The Easter Bunny? Cool." Another black boy said. "He's awesome, with those boomerangs and things!"

Haley's ears perked up at that. When humans thought of the Easter Bunny, they thought of a cute, fluffy, pink bunny, holding a basket of colored eggs; not a "cool" or "awesome" rabbit with boomerangs, which is what he was like. Could these children see Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny?

"You should've seen mom's face when I said Sophie wanted to be the Easter Bunny with boomerangs." The boy grinned. "She looked as though I had grown a second head."

As the children continued to talk of Halloween and the Guardians, Haley began walking around town, deep in thought. She had heard that some children believed in the Guardians, and therefore were able to see them. Maybe those were said children?

As Haley walked down the busy sidewalks of Burgess, admiring the Halloween decorations, she walked around passing humans; she didn't need to do that, since she wouldn't bump into them, but it made her feel uncomfortable, and it was a habit that stayed with her ever since she was the size of a normal housecat.

When she reached the outskirts of town, she began heading for the woods. She always loved walking around in nature, though she steered clear of Burgess Lake; however, despite her fear of water, she enjoyed showers. She liked water running down through her fur like rain, and felt better knowing that the bathtub didn't fill up. It had taken years for her to get used to water to the point she could bathe herself without using her tongue; although she would do it once in a while, she preferred cleaning herself with water, especially if she was very dirty.

As she walked through the forest, she noticed something strange and out-of-place: a mattress-less, broken bed frame. Underneath was a round hole.

She eyed it in confusion and suspicion. Humans wouldn't have placed it here, conveniently over a hole. Plus, this bed gave her the heebie-jeebies, as though something was off. She crept nearer to it, crawling on all fours. Her tail twitched; a habit she had that acted up when she was stalking or examining something. As she neared the bed, someone yelled, "Don't touch that!"

Haley jumped up and around with a screech, and landed on all fours, back and tail fur brushed out. The only other person, besides her, was a seventeen-year-old human boy with white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a dark blue hooded-sweater, brown pants, and a long, wooden staff.

Haley laid her fur flat against her body and stood up. "Are you the one who shouted?" She asked; she still had a Spanish accent in her voice from being born in Spain.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Seriously, don't touch that bed."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's one of the entrances to Pitch's lair. In fact, it's the one he was dragged into."

"Ah." Haley nodded, glancing back at the bed.

"Say, who are you?" The spirit asked, leaning on his staff. "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Haley; Haley O' Eve. I am the spirit of All Hallows Eve; Halloween. I have been for over 500 years."

"Ah. Well, I'm Jack; Jack Frost. I'm a winter spirit of over 300 years, and Guardian of Fun for over one year."

"Mucho gusto, Jack."

"Huh?" He cocked his head.

"Oh, sorry," The cat apologized. "I said, 'Nice to meet you.' Spanish words sometimes come out of my mouth; old habit."

"Ah, I see. So, you run Halloween, huh?"

"Yup. I make the candy for the trick-or-treaters, and carve pumpkins from my pumpkin patch to send out to the world." Haley nodded. "I suppose you bring winter everywhere you go?"

"And fun." Jack grinned. "With winter comes fun."

"Not for everyone."

"No kidding." The winter spirit coughed, sounding like he said something about a bunny.

At that moment, a gray owl with brown eyes flew towards Haley, landing on her shoulder. It trilled gently into her ear. "Oh, gracias, Raúl," She said. "I will get back right away."

Raúl nipped her ear and flew off again. "I hate to greet and run, Jack, but Raúl just told me I am needed back home." Haley apologized.

"Hey, no sweat, Fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"You got fuzzy when I scared you." He grinned.

Haley chose to not say anything; instead, she wordlessly took out a candy corn, and threw it onto the ground in front of her feet. There was a small explosion, resulting in white, yellow, and orange clouds of dust, and a sweet scent in the air. When the clouds cleared away, Haley was gone.

Jack whistled, "I wish I could do that."

* * *

**A/N I looked it up, and Burgess in RotG is indeed in Pennsylvania. I always think it's cool when a movie has a location somewhere in the real world, whether it's a real town, or simply is in a real world location.**

**Sócrates and Raúl are Spanish names; since Haley was born and died in Spain, she would give her workers Spanish names. Don't worry, she makes sure the animals that make the candy are very clean. She's a cat, after all ;)**

**Right now, Haley only knows the Guardians vaguely; she's never sat down and talked with them until she met Jack.**

**So, we've gotten to know Haley quite a bit: she's afraid of water, though she doesn't mind rain or showers (just so you know, she had to work hard at getting that way) she sometimes speaks Spanish when talking, and she has a sweet tooth, so she's a little chubby.**

**I LOVE her weapons :D The pumpkin bombs have traditional Jack o Lantern faces, and they're activated by pushing the stem, like a button. The candied apple grenades are green with red candy coating; the sticks in the apples are pulled, and the apples are thrown, much like a regular grenade. The exploding candy corn were inspired by those heroes in cartoons, where they throw a small ball down, smoke explodes, and when it clears, the hero is gone.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Suspicious Black Sand

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**FrostedWolf4556: Thanks :)**

**Devilgirl123: I think so too :D Thanks.**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love: Thanks :)**

**Justin: Wow, thanks :D I'm like that; as soon as I get hooked on a movie, I search for some good fanfiction of said movie.**

**KikaKatTIOI: Cool :D What a coincidence. Glad you're liking this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Suspicious Black Sand**

Haley reappeared at her home in Spain, a haunted house. It had been abandoned around the time Haley had died and became a spirit; when she came across it, she was charmed by the dark and lonely house, so she decided to make it her home. It was a good match, for not only did the haunted house embrace the Halloween spirit, but she rarely had any visitors; not that they would find her, or her candy-making mini-factory. The entrance to the basement was hidden in the backyard, behind some bushes. By any chance that someone did find the basement; the door to the part of the basement where the candy-making actually happened was hidden behind a bookcase in a large library.

The small, but homey, house was two-story, not counting the basement. The bottom floor had the living room, kitchen, dining room, and a small bathroom. Upstairs was a bigger bathroom, Haley's bedroom, and a guest bedroom, though she didn't see the need for it, as she never got guests.

Underground, behind the library, was a large room, where she and her rat and bat workers created Halloween candy for the whole world; she called it her Candy Factory. On the walls were large tapestries, and candles for lighting. There were large cabinets in each corner, a grandfather clock between the entrances, three long tables in the middle, all with seating, and in the back was a long counter with books, candy ingredients, and various tools for shaping and cutting special kinds of candies.

In the backyard were various bushes and rocks, a pumpkin patch, which was where Haley grew the pumpkins she carved into Jack O Lanterns, a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head—it was only for decoration; she never intended to scare off any birds—and a tall, creepy-looking tree. Haley loved this tree, and would often sit underneath, thinking up new candies and Jack O Lantern designs, and sometimes taking cat naps. It didn't provide much shade, as leaves never grew on it, but this didn't matter to the cat spirit; she preferred sunshine to shade.

Despite having reputation as a haunted house, Haley's house didn't have any ghosts or tombstones. It became haunted because some people were exploring it, and they heard the noises of the candy making down below, and heard Haley walking around the house. They never found the Candy Factory, but they were sure there were ghosts haunting the house. It made it so no one bothered the house, so Haley was pleased.

As soon as she arrived, another owl flew onto her shoulder. This looked like Raúl, but was a darker gray, and had yellow eyes.

"What is the emergency, Sócrates?" She asked.

Sócrates screeched loudly. A large black rat with a scar over its right eye, and dark purple gloves on its arms, came running out from around the house, under the gate to the yard, and climbed onto Haley's other shoulder. This was the leader of her band of rats, Sebastián.

"What is it, Sebastián?" Haley asked.

The rat gently tugged down on her ear and squeaked softly. He told her that there was some black sand around the tree in the backyard. It looked nothing like regular sand, and when one of the rats touched it, it fainted, and was tossing and squeaking in its sleep.

Haley immediately took off for the yard, causing Sócrates to flutter off, and Sebastián to grip her fur. She threw open the gate, not bothering to shut it, and found most of her bats and rats around the tree, all looking nervous. They stepped aside, revealing a brown rat, with dark purple gloves, curled in a fetal position; it was twitching and squeaking in its sleep. Beside it was the black sand; everyone was giving it a wide berth, glaring at it suspiciously.

Haley stared in shock at the rat, and then directed her gaze at the sand. It was indeed pure black; she could see the paw print from the rat in it.

She bit her lip, twitching her tail nervously. She didn't know what to do. _Maybe Jack can take me to North's Workshop? They have to know what to do!_ She carefully picked up the rat and cradled it to her chest. It seemed to calm down a bit at the feel of her short, black fur, but still tossed and turned in her arms. "All of you, stay away from that _arena negro_! You saw what it did to Julián; I don't want anything like that to happen to any of you."

Everyone nodded feverishly. Haley stepped back; holding the rat tightly to her chest, she threw a candy corn to the ground.

She reappeared in Burgess. She was able to find Jack by the Burgess Lake. "Jack! Jack!" She screamed. "I need help! ¡_Ahora mismo_!"

Jack didn't understand the last bit, but he heard she needed help. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing the twitching rat in her arms.

"One of my rats touched some black sand, and now he is unconscious and twitching," She explained. "I don't know what to do."

Jack's ears perked up at the mention of "black sand." "Come on; we're going to North's Workshop."

"I wanted to go there anyway."

"You don't know the way, so I'll take you there. Hang onto him and me." He grabbed her around the chest and took off into the air. Haley screamed and wrapped her free arm, legs, and tail around Jack; she was able to keep a hold on Julián though.

* * *

**A/N Kinda short, but it was such a good time to end this chapter.**

**It took me a while to get the design of Haley's house, but I think I came up with a good one. Despite it being a haunted house, there are actually no ghosts or tombstones. It became haunted because there were noises of the candy-makers, and Haley walking around the house (I guess she's considered a ghost, since she can't be seen, but her actions influence the real world)**

**Uh oh, black sand! We all know who makes black sand...**

**When Haley gets scared, and there's something-or someone-around, she jumps onto the thing/person and wraps her arms, legs, and tail around it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Meet the Guardians

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**ruler of the ice dragons: Thanks :) Some people have different ways of interpreting certain holiday spirits, I suppose.**

**psychochirpingmistress: Thanks very much :)**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior: Wow, thank you :)**

**Devilgirl123: Don't worry; I'm sure the Guardians will know what to do.**

**Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover: Well, here's more :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Meet the Guardians**

Jack flew through the cold, frigid wind, still holding Haley, and was quickly approaching a large building covered in snow. "Hang on," Jack said, heading for the door.

Haley didn't say anything; she was too cold.

After they were inside, Jack set Haley down. "North should be in his workshop," Jack said. "Follow me."

Haley looked around curiously as Jack led her through the workshop. Instead of elves making toys, large brown, white, and tan yetis were the ones building and testing out the toys. "I thought elves made the toys." She remarked.

"That's what I thought too," Jack said. "But North just lets the elves think they make the toys."

Haley raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off. She didn't have time to ponder about North's employees; one of her own was in danger.

They stopped at a tall door. Jack was about to open it, but Haley grabbed his wrist. "Shouldn't we knock?" She asked.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh, right. He asked us to anyway." He raised his fist and knocked three times.

"Ah, now _that_ is what I wanted!" A deep, Russian-accented voice laughed. "Come in!"

Jack opened the door. Haley's eyes widened in astonishment. The room was a large office, with a fireplace, a decorated Christmas tree in the corner, and the room itself was full of toys. On a table in the back in front of three huge windows was a large block of ice, and several carving tools, including a chainsaw.

A tall, slightly fat man was standing by the table. He had a long white beard and kind blue eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt, dark gray pants, and black boots.

"Ah, Jack, is good to see you." He greeted. He then noticed Haley. "And who is this?"

"Introductions later, help now!" Haley snapped, holding out Julián. "One of my workers touched black sand, and has been like this ever since!"

North's eyes widened at the mention of black sand, much like Jack. "Quickly, Jack, take them to Globe Room! I will call other Guardians. This is emergency."

Jack nudged Haley into another room. In the center was a giant globe with many glowing dots. "That globe keeps track of the kids who believe in us," Jack explained. "That's what those glowing dots mean."

"What happens if _los niños_stop believing?" She asked.

"I'm gonna assume you said 'kids.' If enough kids stop believing in us, we'll weaken, and eventually die." He suddenly chuckled. "You shoulda seen Bunny when he wasn't being believed in. He-"

"Don't you dare, Frostbite." An Australian-accented voice warned the winter spirit.

Haley turned sharply at the voice. Behind her was a six-foot blue-gray rabbit, standing on its hind legs. He had green eyes, dark blue markings on his shoulders and forehead, leather braces on his forearms, a holster on his back tied across his chest, and leather wrappings on his feet.

"Hey, Bunny," Jack greeted with an innocent grin.

"This is what we were called over for?" He asked incredulously, eyeing Haley. "A short cat with a dead rat?"

Haley hissed at the Pooka, pinning her ears back. "Watch it, _conejo_; you are talking to the Spirit of Halloween. And Julián is _not_ dead."

As if to prove her point, the rat in her arms suddenly squeaked loudly, startling Bunnymund and Jack, and tried to scurry away. Haley wrapped both paws around the rat and held it to her chest, purring softly to try and calm it down.

A multi-colored human-hummingbird hybrid flew in, followed by three tiny fairies resembling their mistress; one of them flew onto Jacks shoulder, smiling. He greeted her as Baby Tooth.

"Hey, Jack," The Tooth Fairy greeted. "North called us over, saying it was an emergency. What's wrong?" She glanced at Haley, cringing at the rat in her paws.

A short, golden-colored man, who looked like he was made of sand, floated into the room. "The Sandman, I presume?" Haley asked.

He nodded; a waving hand made of sand appeared above his head.

"Okay, we are all here?" North asked, coming into the room. "Good. Now, what is it you needed of us?"

Everyone turned to Haley. Swallowing, she said in a clear voice, "My name is Haley O' Eve; I am the Spirit of Halloween. I had gotten a message that one of my rats had touched black sand, and fell into this state." She held out the rat, who was still squeaking and squirming in its sleep. "I hoped you all would help me."

Nodding, North gestured at a table, "Place him here. Sandy? You know what to do."

Sandy nodded as Haley carefully placed Julián on the table. He curled into a tight ball, quivering. Sandy held out his hands; golden sand flew out of his fingertips and floated onto the squirming rat. An image, made of black sand, of a rat being chased by a scary-looking cat appeared over the rat's head. But the black sand turned to a golden color, and the image turned into the rat eating a piece of cheese and candy, and the cat was curled up next to it, looking more docile and friendly. Julián calmed down as well as the image faded away.

Haley relaxed, sighing with relief. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"He is dreaming good dream now," North said. "He is fine. He should wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in no time."

Haley smiled gratefully as she gathered the rat into her arms. "_Muchas gracias_, everyone. Thank you."

"You said 'e touched black sand, right?" Bunnymund asked.

"_Sí_," Haley nodded. "I did not touch it, and I told the others not to."

"Good." North declared. "Ms. Eve, I would like to see this black sand. Where is your home?"

"In Spain. I could take you there."

"Can you take everyone else?" He asked. "I have feeling we all need to see this black sand."

Haley's ear twitched. "Hmm, I've never tried it with multiple passengers, but it is worth a try. Everyone, hang onto me."

North and Bunnymund grabbed Haley's shoulders, Jack climbed onto the Pooka's back, and Tooth held onto North's shoulders. Sandy grabbed Haley's tail, until it twitched out of his grip. He settled for holding the arm that had Julián. The Mini-Fairies crawled into the kangaroo pouch on Jack's hooded sweater.

Haley took out a candy corn from her bag. Mentally crossing her fingers, she threw the candy onto the ground. White, yellow, and orange dust appeared in an explosion; when it cleared, everyone was gone.

* * *

Everyone coughed and waved away the dust, finding themselves in a different environment. "Now _that_, that was awesome." Jack grinned.

Bunnymund sniffed the air. "Is that candy corn I smell?"

"Yeah, it is." Tooth agreed. The Mini-Fairies flew out of Jack's pocket and looked around the area. There were a few trees and rocks, but there was mostly bushes and tall grass as far as the eye could see, although a tiny town could be seen in the distance.

"Everyone," Haley said, earning the Guardians' attention. "Welcome, to _la casa encantada de Haley_; the Haunted House of Haley." She gestured at the dark house behind her.

"It's h-haunted?" Jack asked nervously; Baby Tooth flew behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"It's what humans think," Haley explained with a Cheshire Cat grin. "What they think are ghosts, are actually my bats and rats making candies, and me walking around _la casa_."

"Bats and rats make candy for children?" Tooth exclaimed in horror.

"_No se preocupe_, I make sure my workers are very clean. I would not think of harming children. Come, I will show you _la arena negro_."

"Did she say, 'black sand'?" Jack whispered to Bunnymund. "I can't tell; I don't speak Spanish."

"Yeah, she said 'black sand.'" The Pooka nodded. "I think you need to learn some Spanish, Jack."

* * *

**A/N Just to make things clear, Haley doesn't know about North's pet peeve about no one knocking before entering; it's just good manners, to her, to knock.**

**I hope I got North and Bunnymund's accents right; Bunnymund's kinda easy, but North's is a little harder to write.**

**EDIT: I changed a bit of who says what at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the help, Windsofdreams :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Haunted House of Haley

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :)**

**Justin: Must be XD**

**Pyromaniac: Thank you very much :)**

**Windsofdreams: Shows how much I know about world history -_- Thanks again for the tips :)**

**I'm glad you like Haley :)**

**Alu in Chains: Ch. 1: Yeah, Haley was pretty lonely :( It was probably best that she didn't hurt those kids; she would have been thought of as a monster. And she's not a monster.**

**Yes, he is. But I guess he wants the spirits/Guardians to figure out who they are for themselves.**

**I don't know much either; I only know it started out as All Hallows Eve. So, unless I find some interesting facts, there won't be much Halloween history.**

**Ch. 2: Imagine her with wide eyes, her lips slightly pursed, and you got it XD Sometimes I think the simplest of things is funny. I just like funny things :D**

**Awesome :D I always worry about getting characters in-character. Haley just didn't know what to think.**

**Ch. 3: Thanks :) I planned it out on paper, built it on Sims 3 (I LOVE building houses on Sims 3) and added the details as I went. You'll be hearing of most of the rooms in this chapter. I suppose it IS kinda comforting, considering that Haley doesn't have any friends outside her workers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
The Haunted House of Haley**

The house was dark; both in color-wise appearance, and feeling. Vines crawled up the sides alongside the door, and all of the windows had black shutters. Inside, the floor of the hallway was a rich dark brown, and the walls were caramel-brown paneling. The only lights were candlesticks on the walls, and there was a long purple-red rug on the floor, leading to a staircase.

"To our left, _la sala de estar_; the living room." Haley said, gesturing to the left-side doorway.

The living room had lighter-brown wooden floors, and the same caramel-colored paneling. The windows had red curtains, there was a brown fur rug in the middle of the room, and there was an eerie-looking painting on the wall across from the doorway. The right-side wall was covered in bookcases that reached up to the second floor, and the furniture, a sofa, a loveseat, and two armchairs, were all light brown; in front of the sofa was a black coffee table.

"First door to our right, _la cocina_; the kitchen."

The floor and walls of the kitchen were green and off-white tiling. Counters along two walls, and a small island in the middle, were dark brown and marble white. The curtains were light blue, there were light-tan cabinets beside the windows, and there was a light blue refrigerator and oven, and a sink.

Haley led the group to the second room to the right, _el comedor_; the dining room. The flooring was made of beautiful wood, and the wall paneling was tan and light-brown. There was a black dining table with black chairs with red cushions, and the windows had red curtains.

Across from the dining room was _el cuarto de baño_; the bathroom. It was very small, and had blue floor and wall tiling, and basic bathroom necessities: a toilet, sink, and shower.

"Hey, I thought cats didn't like water." Jack said, nodding at the shower.

"Well, I don't," Haley said. "But I've gotten to the point where I can take a shower without freaking out."

"Can't ya clean yourself like a cat?" Bunnymund asked.

"That takes too long, and sometimes I get too dirty for that _tipo de limpieza_. Now, all that's upstairs is _otro cuarto de baño, y dos dormitories_; two bedrooms. One is mine; the other is a guest room."

"Not that this isn't exciting, but we really need to see the black sand." Tooth said.

"_Sí_; it is in the backyard. Come." Haley led everyone outside, through a black gate, and into the backyard. Almost immediately, two large bats flew up. Everyone jumped back in surprise, but Haley only held out her free arm, as she was still holding Julián. The bats, both wearing orange vests, hung upside-down on her arm. "_Hola_, Alfonso and Caleb," She greeted. "Please take Julián to the recovery area, and tell everyone he will be _multa_."

Squeaking, the bats flew up, gently took the brown rat by the scruff and the skin at the base of its tail, and flew to a group of bushes.

"Now, as you see, I have a large pumpkin patch," The cat spirit said, gesturing at a large group of vines, all having large, orange pumpkins. "I grow these, and carve them into Jack O Lanterns. Now, here," She grew serious as she led the Guardians to a large, creepy-looking tree in the corner of the yard, and by the house. "Is where _la arena negro_ is."

At the base of the tree, everyone saw the pile of black sand, undisturbed, save for a paw print from Julián.

North crouched down by the sand, and stared at it, humming thoughtfully. "What do you think, North?" Tooth asked, hovering over his shoulder.

The man only gave a nod, as if confirming something. "Pitch."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Pitch?" Haley asked. "_The_ Pitch Black? The one who creates nightmares and fear? He was here?"

"He, or one of his Nightmares," Jack said.

"B-But why would he be here? I don't know him, and he doesn't know me!" Haley protested.

Sandy knocked on the house, earning the cat spirit's attention. A figure of Pitch appeared over his head, and then a cat standing on its hind legs appeared; as it disappeared, he shrugged.

"Sandy is right," North said, standing. "You may not know Pitch, but Pitch may know you. As for why he was here, I do not know."

Haley's ears pinned back, as an angry snarl appeared on her lips. "_¡Esa pesadilla caminar_ was near my house, _y se lastimó una de mis ratas!_ When I see him-"

"How're ya gonna defend yourself if ya _do_ see him?" Bunnymund asked, raising an eyebrow. "Judging by that belly," He tapped Haley in the stomach, making her bat his paw away with a scowl. "You don't exercise much."

"I'll have you know, _Sr. Pascua del conejito_, that I am only chubby because I like candies. And anyway, I can defend myself."

"Sure, ya have your claws, but-"

"Claws? I only have claws?" She scoffed. "I have more than just 'claws,' Come, I will show you." She walked to the bushes and pushed some aside, revealing a hidden staircase. With a jerk of her head, indicating for the Guardians to follow her, she walked down the stairs. Glancing at each other, they all followed her down into a large library, with dark wooden flooring, very dark wood paneling, and candlesticks along the walls, giving the room an eerie glow. There was a dark red rug in the middle of the room, and on the rug were green furniture: a sofa, a wicker loveseat, and three armchairs, each with a cream-colored pillow. There was also a light-brown coffee table in the middle.

"Um, Haley," Jack patted the cat spirit on the shoulder. "I thought you said you and your…pets…made Halloween candy. Where is the candy made?"

"Down here." Haley replied with a cheesy grin, seeming to have forgotten about Bunnymund's jibes.

"Here?" Tooth raised an eyebrow. "In this little room?"

"What you see is the library," Haley said as she walked to a bookcase. She pulled a few books out and rearranged them. "But beyond here is where the magic happens." She pushed the bookcase in and to the right, and stepped into the room.

Everyone's eyes and jaws widened and dropped as they took in the huge room behind the bookcase. It was lit-up brightly with candlesticks on the walls and hanging from the ceiling; the floor was wooden, with a huge red rug, with a black cat's head, in the middle, and the walls were half-wood, half-white, with the latter having flower designs running up and down. Dozens of rats and bats were hard at work, on the long tables, making candy. Some were mixing mixtures, while others were decorating and wrapping already-cooked candies; others were taking candies out of one of the ovens on either side of the room.

:"I call this, 'the Candy Factory'." Haley said proudly. "Hundreds of pounds of candies are made down here for _todo el mundo_; around October, production is doubled to ensure the candy is finished by Halloween. And, as I said before, my workers are very clean."

As Haley led everyone to the counters in the back of the room, several loud squeaks were sounded. Haley answered back, in Spanish, regarding any candies that needed to be finished. Every now and then, she would sample a candy or candy mixture; she would say the candy is perfect, and that the mixture was either perfect as well, or to add more of an ingredient.

She opened a cabinet and took out two objects. One was a baseball-sized pumpkin with a carved face; even though it was grinning, the face looked menacing. The other was a candied apple. It was covered in hardened red candy-coating, but there was some of the green apple showing around the stick.

"These are my weapons." She said. "This is a pumpkin bomb," She shook the pumpkin. "It explodes upon being thrown, and _paquetes de un golpe_. This," She held up the candied apple. "Is a candied apple grenade. The stick is pulled out, and the apple thrown at the target."

"What happens if it isn't thrown?" Jack asked, taking the grenade.

"When it explodes, the area is covered in a sticky mess, though it eventually hardens; it is edible. So, if I don't throw it, I get _pegajoso_. I learned the hard way to throw it." She reached into her hip bag and held out her paw; there were three candy corns in her paw. "You saw these in action: exploding candy corn. Merely for transportation." She raised an eyebrow at Bunnymund with a smirk.

"Well, looks like I stand corrected, sheila," He said. "I guess you _can_ defend yourself."

"I rarely ever needed to use these weapons," Haley said, putting the weapons into her hip bag. "But, _mejor prevenir que curar._"

"What?" Jack asked. "What'd she say?"

"Is better to be safe than be sorry." North said. "Bunny was right; you _do_ need to learn Spanish."

"Anyway, what should I do, now that Pitch was here?" Haley asked, feeling nervous. She had never met the King of Nightmares in person, but she knew about him causing nightmares, and about his pets, terrifying horses made of sand: Nightmares.

"You have good weapons to defend yourself," North said. "And you know how to get to workshop, should you need us."

"There's something I still don't get."

"What's that, Fuzzy?" Jack asked.

"What would Pitch want with me?"

"…Well, Halloween _does_ have scary stuff; ghosts, ghouls, and goblins." The winter spirit mused. "In fact, it's probably the scariest holiday of the year."

"Whether that's why he wants Haley or not, Pitch's still dangerous." Bunnymund said. "We'll all need to keep our eyes an' ears open."

All of a sudden, Tooth jumped at Haley and pried the cat's mouth open. Haley grunted, trying not to fall back. "Interesting," Tooth said, staring at the cat spirit's teeth. "You eat sweets, yet your teeth are nice and white."

Haley pushed the fairy away, smacking her lips. "You think I don't brush my teeth?" She scowled.

"Well, you make so many sugary candies, and you say you sample them, which is a lot, considering how much candy you make, so I figured your teeth wouldn't be quite as…healthy."

"Well, I assure you, _La Sra. Fairy_, I take great care of my teeth. I don't need any tips from you."

"Tooth, you better leave her teeth be." Jack grinned. "She has sharp teeth, and I'm pretty sure she's not scared to use them for purposes other than eating."

Pouting, Tooth stepped away from Haley. "Now, not that I don't enjoy your company, but I need to supervise my bats and rats, and reassure that Julián will be fine. So,"

"Of course." North nodded. "We'll leave you to your work."

Sandy and Jack waved goodbye to Haley; Bunnymund nodded at her as he and Tooth left.

Once they were gone, Haley leaned back against the wall. She slid down to the floor, groaning. So, now, there was someone after her; the black sand was evidence enough that he was there. But what did he want with her? Haley had a feeling it wasn't something good.

* * *

**A/N I have revealed my secret: I built Haley's house on Sims 3. So the decorations and stuff described come from the Sims 3. I might take screenshots of the house, and post them on DeviantART, if I remember to.**

**Ah, so it WAS Pitch who left the sand! It could have been one of his Nightmares, but considering he created them, he still left the sand there.**

**The "Candy Factory" was kinda inspired by the Chocolate Room in Willy Wonka's factor from the old _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ (I like it better than the newer version with Johnny Depp) And I just realized the rats and bats making the candy is kinda like the squirrels cracking nuts in the book and newer version of WWatCF.**

**I just HAD to add Tooth examining Haley's teeth. I figured since Haley eats a lot of sweets (she DOES eat regular food; she likes fish) Tooth would think her teeth wouldn't be up to snuff.**

**So, what do you think Pitch wants with Haley? Or does he even know her...**


	6. Chapter 5 The First Believer

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: I'm betting those are the questions on all the readers' minds. But, not to worry; they'll be answered in due time.**

**Guest: I'm only getting my Spanish wording from Google Translate, so it may not be up to snuff. But I appreciate the help, thanks :)**

**KikaKatTIOI: Yeah, I guess so :)**

**Little Chibi: Well, I'm glad, and honored, that this story is such a fresh breath of air :) And I'm glad you like Haley, too :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
The First Believer**

The next several days were hectic for Haley. The rats and bats had been nervous after Julián's condition, despite their boss's assurance that everything would be fine. As such, the candy production was decreased slightly. Haley had resorted to making some of the candy herself. She hadn't done that for several hundred years, before recruiting her bats and rats, and was a bit rusty. But after several trial-and-errors, she got the hang of it. This seemed to give her workers some confidence, and more candy was made. Haley hoped they would have enough for Halloween.

Haley's latest batch of pumpkins was ripe for the picking. She kept the carved pumpkins in an underground area only known to her so they stayed fresh for Halloween. Whenever she picked new pumpkins, she carved them all and took them to the secret location she called, 'The Pumpkin Palace.' It wasn't so much of a palace; it was more of a warehouse. But she liked the name, so it stuck.

Haley picked sixteen more pumpkins, and was hard at work carving them. Most of them were the traditional Jack O' Lantern faces, made of triangles and circles, but she also got creative, carving ghosts, wolves howling at the moon, and even cat faces. Pumpkin carving was somewhat relaxing for Haley, and gave her a chance to use her creativity.

She was sitting on the front porch, carving the last pumpkin, when a hole opened in the walkway leading up to the front steps on the porch. Bunnymund hopped out and onto the ground; the hole closed up behind him, and a dark purple flower sprouted. "G'day, Kit." He said.

"Oh, _hola_, Bunnymund." Haley greeted, only glancing up from her work.

Bunnymund hopped up onto the porch and looked over the cat spirit's shoulder at the pumpkin she was carving. It had cat eyes, a cat nose, and a Cheshire Cat grin. "Carvin' pumpkins?"

"_Sí_," She nodded. "It's my last one; I'm almost finished."

"How many did you do?"

"Today? Sixteen. In all? I don't know; I lost count after several thousand. But it is safe to say I may have enough by the time Halloween rolls around…hopefully."

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at Haley's worried attitude. "Somethin' wrong?"

"After the scare with Julián, _producción de dulces_ was slacked. I had to assist them before production was back up." She carved out one last piece of the pumpkin, and sighed. "Finished. So, any reason I've been granted with your presence?"

"North's holdin' a meeting." Bunnymund explained, walking back down the steps. "'e sent me here to get you."

"_Muy bien, entonces_," Haley said, standing and putting her witch hat on; she had set it aside after her head was getting hot. As she reached into her hip bag, Bunnymund held up his paw. "Hold on, Kit. I think it'd be better to go my way."

Haley took her paw out of her hip bag, and shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

With a nod, Bunnymund tapped the ground with his hind foot. A hole appeared next to him. He jumped down the hole. Licking her lips, Haley jumped down into a dark tunnel. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she ran on all fours along the tunnel, soon catching up with Bunnymund. Feeling frisky, she leapt over the Pooka with a laugh. "Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, Haley," Bunnymund warned her, grinning. "Trust me."

"Is that a challenge, _¿conejo?_" Haley asked. "All right, you got one. Last one to North's is _¡un huevo podrido dulces!_" She ran as fast as she could, laughing, as she and Bunnymund jumped around each other, jumping over the other every now and then.

At the end of the tunnel, Bunnymund hopped out onto the floor of North's Workshop, landing on all fours, and standing up. Haley leapt out, panting. "Okay…you…you _ganar_."

Bunnymund smirked as Haley stood up shakily. "Maybe you outta lose weight, an' lay off the sweets."

Haley immediately shook her head. "No…it's not that. I've just…never run that far…before." When she caught her breath, she noticed everyone else was there already. Jack was holding out a glass of water, which she gratefully took. "_Gracias_." She said, drinking half of the water.

"Okay, we are all here?" North asked, sitting at a large, round table. Haley sat down between Tooth and Bunnymund. Tooth turned towards her and pried open the cat spirit's mouth. "I see a bit of sugar, but other than that, your teeth are actually pretty healthy." She said.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said.

When Tooth let Haley's face go, the latter said, "I eat more than candy, you know. I actually like fish. I don't eat _mucho la carne_, so as not to offend or scare my rats."

"I called meeting because of pressing situation." North said. "It started with Haley's rat becoming victim to black sand. This means Pitch is back."

"But what does he want?" Haley asked. "And has he made more Nightmares?"

"I cannot say. But, we learned from a source that the Nightmares are back."

Before Haley asked who the source was, she heard a girl's voice. "Santa, can I have another cookie?" A tall girl walked into the room. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a pink unicorn on the front, pink striped tights, brown boots, a pink tutu, and a pink jacket.

"A child?" Haley blinked in surprise. "Your source is a child?"

"Why is there an extra chair?" The girl asked.

"We have a guest." Jack explained.

Bunnymund stood up and led the girl to Haley's chair. "Cupcake, this is Haley O' Eve; she's the Spirit of Halloween. She's the one who makes Halloween candy, and carves Jack O' Lanterns."

Haley looked down at the girl as her eyes widened. A smile appeared on her face. "Cool!" She said.

"Sh-she can see me?" Haley stammered.

"Yeah, I can see you!" Cupcake said. "You have black fur, green eyes, and a witch's hat."

Haley couldn't speak as she held out her paw. Cupcake laid her own hand flat against the cat spirit's paw. "She…you can see me." She whispered, feeling as though her heart would burst. She never cared about being seen, though she often felt lonely, but the fact that a child finally knew who she was made her feel like the happiest person in the world.

"I never thought a cat was responsible for Halloween." Cupcake remarked. "But I can kinda see how, since everyone thinks black cats when they think of Halloween."

Hating to interrupt the moment, North cleared his throat. "Cupcake, can you please tell us what you saw?"

The girl nodded, climbing into an empty chair next to Jack. "I was walking to the park, and I saw one of those Nightmare things. I stayed away from it, 'cause I remembered them from last year."

"What was it doing?" Jack asked.

"Just walking around. But it looked different."

A question mark appeared over Sandy's head. "I don't know." Cupcake shook her head. "It looked scarier, and its eyes were red."

At Haley's confused expression, Jack explained, "Nightmares, or at least the ones we saw last year, have yellow eyes."

Haley pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Could he have made different kinds of Nightmares? Possibly more powerful ones?"

"That is what I'm afraid of." North sighed. "He is up to something. I feel it; in my belly. I want all of you to be on high alert of these Nightmares; is possible they are in other parts of world, not just Burgess."

Everyone gave a firm nod. "Now, to get Cupcake home-"

"I could take her." Haley volunteered. "Though, I don't know where she lives."

"Just take me to Burgess; I can get home just fine." Cupcake said, standing up from the chair.

"_Bueno_." Haley nodded. She took out a candy corn and stood next to Cupcake. She held out her paw. "Hold on tight."

Cupcake took the cat spirit's paw tightly in her own hand, and stood close. Haley raised her arm and threw the candy corn to the ground; she and Cupcake disappeared in the sweet-smelling smoke.

* * *

They reappeared in the Burgess Park. "You can go home from here?" Haley reaffirmed.

"Yep." Cupcake nodded. "Will I see you this Halloween?"

"You betcha, _niña_," She nodded with a smile.

"Great!" The girl hugged Haley around the waist before running off, waving and yelling goodbye.

Haley stood there, a smile slowly growing on her face. It felt nice doing something good in secrecy, but it felt good being believed in by at least one child.

Sighing, Haley took out another candy corn, threw it to the ground, and transported back home.

* * *

**A/N Haley grows, picks, and carves pumpkins all through the year; that way, by the time Halloween rolls around, she has enough Jack O' Lanterns.**

**I liked the tunnels Bunnymund made in the movie (that, and North's sleigh flying through the icy mountain and off into the air would make good rides) so I decided to have a scene with Haley and Bunnymund racing each other through the tunnel.**

**I decided Cupcake would be Haley's first believer because other people used Jamie for that role with new spirits/Guardians, and I wanted to do something different. Also, Haley isn't disgusted by the Guardians' source being a child; she's just simply surprised.**

**Ooh, different Nightmares! Part of plot? Maybe. Am I gonna say? Nope, not right now :3**


	7. Chapter 6 Nightmares

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: She's happy too. Even though she claimed to not mind not being seen, she was pretty lonely for the past five centuries. Oh yes, something's up.**

**KikaKatTIOI: She was both surprised and elated :)**

**Justin: I felt that way too; that's why I went with Cupcake.**

**Alu In Chains: Ch. 4: Somehow, I think that's what he'd do too. Guess that's why I wrote that XD**

**I think he might have been. But, don't forget that Bunnymund's six feet tall, and Haley's only below five feet, so that's quite a height difference.**

**I added a bit of that in here ;)**

**Ch. 5: Haley is kinda random, and tends to get distracted easily at times :3**

**No, it ain't XD You'll get your wish here.**

**I decided Haley wouldn't get along so easily with Tooth; Haley would get tired of her checking her teeth often, and of her lectures on dental hygiene, and Tooth doesn't like her eating so many sweets. Funny thing, my favorite teeth are canines as well XD I was really pleased when I lost my canine baby teeth when I was little. Maybe I'm just a predator-type girl :3**

**Windsofdreams: Hmm...I'm not really sure. Maybe a couple feet or so, since she bends at the hips to go on all fours, and the waist is the midpoint of the height of the body? I honestly do not know. Maybe about the size of a dog or large wild cat? Also, yes, she is still proportional to a normal cat; the only difference is she can stand on her hind legs, and she has opposable thumbs.**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Nightmares**

Haley was relaxing under her Haunted Tree, purring like a kitten. It had been a few days since the meeting at North's Workshop, and so far, there were no sightings of Nightmares. Haley had taken time out of her busy schedule—overseeing the candy production, and traveling the globe to harvest her secret candy ingredients—to relax and catnap under her favorite tree. She called it her Haunted Tree because it both looked like it would belong in a graveyard, and it was the only place the black sand had been found.

Suddenly, a snowball smacked into her face, waking her. She jumped to all fours with a screech, back and tail fur fluffed out, and shook her head hard. She glared in the direction of the snowball; Jack was floating over the fence of her yard, grinning. Another snowball was in his free hand. "Jack!" Haley snapped. "You know I do not like ¡_mojarse!_ That means 'getting wet'!"

"Aw, c'mon, Fuzzy," He said. "Learn to have a little dee-ver-see-on; that it?"

"It's _diversión_. And it's 'fun' you want, eh? _Dos pueden jugar __ese__ juego._" Haley pounced at the winter spirit with a meow. Jack flew back, laughing. Haley chased after him, jumping and pawing at him, like a cat chasing a bird, every now and again. Despite being angry at getting wet by a snowball, she was laughing. Jack was right; sometimes, one must have fun every now and then. As the old saying went, all work, and no play, makes Jack a dull boy.

Haley was laughing too much to realize Jack had skidded to a stop in the air. She kept running forward until he grabbed her back by her tail. "What was _that_ for?" She hissed.

Jack pointed forward. When she looked, Haley saw several tall, thin, black horses coming out of the trees, snorting. They had glowing yellow eyes, and long tendrils trailing out from their necks and hindquarters. They looked like they were made of sparkling black sand.

"_¡Piruletas saltando!_" Haley exclaimed. "What are those?"

"Nightmares." Jack answered, gripping his staff. "Pitch's Nightmares. Careful, they can smell fear."

As if to prove it, the Nightmares, twelve in all, raised their snouts and sniffed the air. They glared at Haley and Jack, snorting. "Think they remember me?" He asked.

"I think so, _sí_." She nodded.

All of a sudden, the Nightmares attacked. Jack flew up, and Haley jumped to the side. She grabbed a pumpkin bomb from her bag, pressed the stem button with her thumb, and threw it at a Nightmare. As soon as it hit the black sand horse, the bomb exploded, blowing the Nightmare into mere sand.

Jack was throwing snowballs at the Nightmares, and shooting icicles at others from his staff. The Nightmares usually dodged, either jumped to the side or flew up.

At Haley's house, a hole opened up in the yard near the pumpkin patch. Bunnymund jumped out, looking around as the hole closed up behind him. "Haley? You awake?" He yelled. His sharp ears caught the sound of explosions. "What's that?" He muttered. Leaping over the fence, he bounded on all fours towards the noise.

He found Jack and Haley, and several Nightmares. Jack was throwing snowballs and shooting icicles, and Haley was throwing pumpkin bombs, and slashing at the Nightmares with her claws. Noticing the Pooka, Jack yelled, "We could use a little help over here, Kangaroo!"

"Don't call me a kangaroo!" Bunnymund yelled. Regardless, he grabbed out his enchanted boomerangs, and began throwing them at the Nightmares. Every now and then, he threw out some exploding eggs.

"Looks like I _can_ defend myself, eh, _¿conejo?_" Haley remarked with a cocked eyebrow and cheesy grin.

"Yer not gonna let that go, are you?" Bunnymund asked.

"Nope." She answered proudly.

After what seemed like several hours, the three remaining Nightmares suddenly stopped. A look of terror appeared on their faces as they looked beyond Jack, Bunnymund, and Haley. They turned tail and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. "Ha! I guess we showed 'em." Jack laughed, high-fiving Bunnymund.

Haley, however, was suspicious of the way the Nightmares had run away after Bunnymund joined the fight. Plus, they weren't afraid of Jack and Haley. She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and her ears pinned back. "Um, _¿niños? _I don't think the Nightmares were afraid of us."

Jack and Bunnymund looked back. "Why do you say tha-whoa!"

"Crikey!"

Behind them was one big Nightmare, although it was different from the others: this one was bigger, meaner-looking, and seemed to have horns on its head, on its nose, and above its horns on the back of its legs, and it had red eyes.

"Anyone think this is the Nightmare Cupcake told us about?" Jack asked nervously.

"I think so."

"_Sí_."

The Nightmare snorted and shook its head. "You think this one smells fear _¿también?_" Haley wondered out loud.

"In that case, let's beat it fast, shall we?"

"Good plan, Frostbite." Bunnymund agreed.

With a roar, the Nightmare charged. Bunnymund opened a tunnel and jumped down. Jack flew up into the air, and Haley jumped and flipped over the horse. When she was behind it, she threw a pumpkin bomb at it. Even though it exploded, the Nightmare was barely affected. Jack shot several icicles at it, and Bunnymund popped out of the ground and threw his boomerangs at it. The icicles and boomerangs hit the Nightmare and tore through it, but the beast was still up and running.

"_¿Es esta cosa invencible?_" Haley screeched.

"It must be both scarier _and_ stronger than the other Nightmares!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"How're we gonna defeat it?" Jack asked, hovering near the Pooka, and cat spirit.

There was one weapon Haley hadn't tried. With the Nightmare considerably weakened by her, Jack, and Bunnymund's weapons, it may do something. "Get behind something big!" She yelled.

"What?" They both said in bewilderment.

The Nightmare charged, snorting loudly. "Do what I say! Or get to higher ground!"

Jack flew up into a tree, and Bunnymund hopped and climbed into another. Haley took out a candied apple grenade. Mentally crossing her fingers, she grabbed the stick in her teeth, pulled the apple off, and threw it to the Nightmare. She then twisted around and leapt at the tree, climbing up frantically. Bunnymund grabbed her paw and pulled her up to his level. They and Jack covered their heads and closed their eyes. There was a loud explosion, and the air smelled sweet, like candy and apples.

When they uncovered their heads and opened their eyes, there was a large circle of pink candy, as though a bubble of paint exploded. It covered the trees, barely reaching Haley and Bunnymund's feet. The Nightmare was gone as well.

"Did…did that do it?" Bunnymund asked.

"I think so" Haley nodded. She began inching down the tree. She tentatively set a foot on the hardened candy, and then the next. On all fours, she surveyed the entire pink field until nodding, "I think it's safe."

Jack flew down, and Bunnymund hopped to the ground. The candy shell was smooth, and smelled sweet. "Won't someone notice this mess?" Jack asked.

"I mixed the right kinds of ingredients to make quick hardening candy that dissolves in water, and is edible." Haley said. "You can either _comer_—eat it—or rain will wash it away."

Jack pulled a large piece of the candy from the edge of the mess, and took a bite. "It's really good." He nodded.

"Tooth's gonna have a heart attack if you eat the whole thing." Bunnymund remarked. "I'm sure it's full o' sugar."

"Yep." Haley nodded. "Chock full of sugar."

"Y'know, we might have to tell the whole gang about this."

"About the candy being edible?"

"No," Jack shook his head, finishing the candy piece. "About those kinds of Nightmares being really tough; tougher than normal Nightmares."

"Right." Bunnymund nodded. "I think it was a coincidence Haley's candied apple grenade did the trick; it might 'ave been weakened by our attacks."

Haley nodded. Then, her ears perked up. "Say, how did you know we needed help?"

"I didn't; I came lookin' fer you, an' ya weren't home. Then, I heard the explosions."

"Oh. Well, what did you need?"

Bunnymund's ears bent back. "Er…I forgot."

"Okay." She nodded. "Shall we leave for North's Workshop? I'll go on ahead. _Nos vemos allí._" She threw down a candy corn and disappeared.

Jack grinned at the Pooka. "Forgot, eh?"

"You keep yer nose outta this, Frostbite." Bunnymund snapped, blushing beside himself.

"Ha! I knew it! You like Haley!"

"I do not! I mean, I only like 'er as a friend-"

"Sure, right. Believe me, Kangaroo, I've heard that before."

"Do _not_ call me 'Kangaroo'! 'Sides, she wouldn't like me."

"Why not?"

"We got off on the wrong paw almost immediately."

"Pff, so?" Jack scoffed. "Lots of relationships start off that way."

"Unlike yours and Tooth's?" Bunnymund grinned. "She started off likin' you immediately, an' I think you 'ave a soft spot for her as well."

Jack immediately shut up, face reddening. Instead of answering, he flew off for North's Workshop. "I win, Frost." Bunnymund grinned, tapping open a tunnel.

* * *

**A/N Since there wasn't a translation, what Haley said after asking if it was "fun" Jack wanted, she said, "Two can play at _that_ game."**

**This is Haley's first look at the Nightmares. When she yelled in Spanish, she said, "Leaping Lollipops!"**

**Nope, Haley ain't gonna let it go that Bunnymund assumed she was powerless XD**

**I can't exactly remember the kind of attacks Jack uses with his staff, so I just made it so it shot icicles.**

**I REALLY like the scene where Haley uses her apple grenade. It think it's the most epic scene I've written about her so far.**

**Oh, does a wittle bunny have a crush? It felt SO much like Jack to tease Bunny about that XD Even though this fanfic won't have a lot of romance, I should warn you guys: this story does NOT have HaleyxBunnymund. There won't be a pairing like that, I'm afraid. I got something-rather, someONE-else in mind for our favorite cat; I hope you guys like it...**


	8. Chapter 7 Haley Meets the Nightmare King

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**LoverDreamerFighter: I thought so too :)**

**We'll have to see about that, won't we?**

**Xion5: XD Unfortunately, that's only one-sided on Bunny's part.**

**ShootingStar02: Well, thank you very much :)**

**Devilgirl123: Yeah, he does XD**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior: Cool :D**

**psychochirpingmistress: You're welcome :)**

**thehomiewhowrites: You're very welcome :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Haley Meets the Nightmare King**

The next morning, Haley woke up to find herself curled up in her double-bed. It had an off-white bedspread and pillows, a dark red quilt, and dark brown wooden bedposts. The room itself had dark red carpeting, maroon wallpaper, and two dark brown wooden bedside tables on either side of the bed, each with a lamp. The two windows had red curtains, there was a sepia painting of a house hanging over the bed, paintings of cats were on two of the walls, and there was a dresser and mirror across from the bed by the door.

Haley had questioned the need to paint an entire bedroom in different shades of red, but it was very warm and homey-like, so she left it that way. The only thing she changed was adding the cat pictures.

Haley stood up and stretched, first her arms and tail, and then her back legs. She jumped to the floor on all fours. Her eyes caught a large, blue ball of yarn. Her pupils widened until they were circles, and a small open-mouthed smile appeared on her face. Mewing like a kitten, she pounced onto the ball, grabbing it in her front paws, and rolled onto her back. She held the ball of string, and kicked at it with her hind feet, causing some of the string loops to come out. A long piece of string, or a yarn ball, never failed to attract the attention of the cat spirit.

A squeak snapped her out of her trance. Looking back, she saw Sebastián standing behind her, cocking his head to the side. Grinning nervously, Haley turned over and stood up. "Eh-heh, um, you saw nothing?"

Sebastián shrugged, and left the room; he was evidently checking that Haley was awake.

After their run-in with the Nightmares, she, Jack, and Bunnymund told the others about the red-eyed Nightmare; they described it, and said it was much more powerful than the other Nightmares, being able to take Haley's bombs, Bunnymund's boomerangs, and Jack's icicles, and was still standing. It was only defeated by Haley's candied apple, but only after already getting damaged.

North told everyone to keep an eye out for the red-eyed Nightmares, as there may be more than one. Everyone promised to watch for them.

Haley walked out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. She fixed herself a cheese and fish omelet, and a glass of milk. After eating her breakfast, she stepped outside to relax under her Haunted Tree. Just as she sat down, a loud noise sounded, like sand rushing through a metallic tube. And it seemed to come from under the tree.

Haley leapt into the tree and climbed up as high as she could. She gripped the branches in her paws, and wrapped her tail around the trunk. From her position, she saw a hole in the ground behind the tree. Black sand was coming out. Then, it rose into the air, and formed into a tall, dark-looking man. He wore a long, black cloak; his skin a dull, pale-gray, and his glossy black hair was slicked-back, forming spikes. He turned around, not seeing Haley; his face was long and thin, his nose was hooked, and he had narrow, pale golden-yellow eyes.

Haley's own eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly. This must be Pitch Black; the King of Nightmares himself.

As she stared down at him, he seemed to be only observing the area, looking about. He also seemed to be looking for something, scratching his head every now and then.

Now, Haley liked her fair share of scary things. After all, she lived in a "haunted" house, she had rats, bats, and two owls as workers, and she was the very Spirit of Halloween, the holiday for scary things. The Guardians had described Pitch to be scary-looking. And he was scary. But he was more than scary-looking. Strangely, he looked…somewhat handsome.

Haley immediately shook her head. ¡_Estúpido Haley! You cannot think of him that way! He is the ¡enemigo! He hurt Julián!_ With that in mind, Haley let the branches of the tree go, crouched down as best as she could, and leapt at Pitch with a feral screech, claws out.

Pitch jumped in surprise, and saw the cat spirit flying towards him. He ran to the side, causing Haley to sail past and land on the ground. She rolled into a somersault, and bounced up and around to her feet, ears pinned back. "My, but aren't _you_ the agile one?" Pitch remarked. "Especially for one as…chubby, as you are. But, you _are_ a cat."

Haley curled her lips into a snarl. "Why were you under my tree?"

"Your tree?"

"Yeah, my tree! _¡__Mi árbol! ¡Mi casa!_ And another thing; you're Pitch, aren't you? Pitch Black?"

"Yes, I am. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Haley. Haley O' Eve, Spirit of Halloween."

His eyes lit up. "Ah, yes. Some of my Nightmares told me about you."

"I suppose those red-eyed ones? Did they tell you _mi amigos_ and I beat one of them?"

Pitch looked more shocked than angry, even when Haley thought he would be angry. "You did? My, but you _are_ a powerful person. But, are you as fast as you are agile?" He stepped into the shadow of a tree, and disappeared. A large cloud of black sand flew between the shadows of rocks and trees.

"Hey!" Haley bounded after the sand on all fours. "Get back here!"

The black sand only went faster into the forest, seeming to laugh mockingly. Haley jumped over rocks, and crawled under fallen logs, still after Pitch. "Get back here, you coward!"

Suddenly, she crashed into something tall and black, and fell onto her back. Shaking her head, she looked up into the eyes of Pitch Black, who looked very insulted. Haley briefly noticed his eyes seemed to resemble a solar eclipse.

"Coward?" He snarled. "You dare call _me_ a coward? Even when your very species' name is used in the term, 'scaredy-cat'?"

Hissing, Haley jumped to her feet, and backed away. "Do _not_ insult my family name!"

"Touched a nerve, didn't I?"

"Enough talk, _Negro_! Let's dance!" She ran at Pitch, preparing to slash at him with her claws.

He caught her fists in both hands. To her utter shock, he pulled her to his chest, let her left paw go, and wrapped it around her waist. As he spun her around in a dance, Haley was too shocked to do anything other than keep from tripping and falling; her arm just hung in the air. "What are you doing?" She finally exclaimed.

"You said, 'let's dance,' did you not?" Pitch grinned, raising his and Haley's arms up, spinning her in place.

"I meant fight, not dance-dance!"

"I'd prefer to dance. And you're in luck, my dear, as I know some Spanish dances." He lifted the hand on her back so it was on her upper back, held his left arm out, thus holding her right arm out as well, and began dancing again; this time, taking a few steps back and forth.

Haley knew this dance; the Salsa, a Spanish dance. She could almost hear the music in the background as Pitch spun them around, still dancing, spinning Haley around once in a while. And he still had that smug grin on his face.

Finally, she came to her senses. She pulled her paw back, and jumped back, yelling, "_¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡__Alto__!_"

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Pitch patronized, holding his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean, 'Is something the matter?'" Haley mocked, pinning her ears back. "I know what you are doing! You are _¡tratando de distraerme!_ Well, it's not going to work! You hear me?"

"All right, you caught me. In reality, I _was_ looking for you. I wanted to talk to you. You see-"

"No."

"No?" Pitch raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No means no! N. O. I will _not_ join you! I will not help you hurt the children! _¡__Si desea que los niños, tendrá que pasar por mí primero!_ Do you hear me? Do you?" Haley was panting by now, her chest heaving from her screaming.

Pitch stared at her, his expression full of shock, and something else. It looked like…disappointment. But it didn't look like he was upset she didn't join him, which she was sure was what he wanted. He looked upset about…something else. Something she couldn't decipher.

Without a word, Pitch melted into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Haley standing alone in the forest, feeling confused. When she relaxed, she realized she was holding a pumpkin bomb in her paw so tightly; it left welts in her paw pads. She must have taken it out of her hip bag in her rage.

She stared at the pumpkin's face as if it could tell her what was running through Pitch's mind when she screamed at him. Why did he only look disappointed? She figured he would be angry that she yelled at him, and that she refused to join him. But he didn't look like that at all. Maybe a little shocked and irritated about her yelling, but no anger. "Is he always _¿__confuso?_" She muttered. She let the pumpkin bomb drop to the ground; it landed with a "thunk," and laid there in the grass.

Deciding this was worth telling the Guardians, Haley disappeared via candy corn; she forgot all about the lone pumpkin bomb in the forest.

* * *

"It was strange."

"How was it strange?" Jack asked.

Haley sighed, shifting in her chair at North's Workshop. "Hold on, Haley," Tooth said. "Start from the beginning."

She nodded. "I woke up, had breakfast, and stepped out. I heard noise from _debajo de mi árbol_; under my tree. I climbed up, and…Pitch came out. He looked as though he was looking for something. I pounced on him, though he dodged, and told him he was near _mi casa_; my house_._ I chased him into the forest…and…"

"And?" Bunnymund asked. "What happened?"

_He danced with me; all because of my choice-of-words._ Haley swallowed those words and said, "He said he had been looking for me. Before I could continue, I told him I wouldn't help him hurt _los niños._"

"'Atta girl, Haley!" Jack grinned, slapping the cat spirit on the back.

She smiled, but her smile was replaced with a frown. "That was when it got strange."

"Huh?"

"It was his expression after I refused to help him. I thought he would be angry I refused to join him, but he only looked…disappointed."

"Um, wouldn't 'e be disappointed that you didn't join 'im?" Bunnymund asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't look that way. He looked disappointed because of…something else. I just don't know."

Everyone was silent, pondering Pitch's strange behavior, until North spoke up, "Nevertheless, Pitch is crafty. He will do anything to get his way."

"Yeah, so don't fall for any of his tricks, Fuzzy." Jack said.

"_No se preocupe,_ I won't." She nodded confidently. "I'm not easily tricked."

Later that night, as Haley lay in her bed, she thought back to that morning when she met Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. He still puzzled her with his strange behavior. Playing with her, instead of attacking? Dancing because of her choice-of-words? And then there was the biggest puzzlement of all: why did he only look disappointed, when he should have been angry? Those questions kept buzzing in her head until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N This is one of my favorite quirks about Haley. If you have a long enough string, or a simple ball of yarn, and she sees it, she gets distracted from everything else, and begins playing with it like a kitten. So if you're trying to tell her something important, make sure there isn't any string in sight XD**

**And now, Haley has met the Nightmare King! She can be pretty territorial, can't she? And protective, as well. I hope I wrote Pitch good; he can be a challenge to get right.**

**I swear, I do NOT know where the part where Pitch takes Haley saying "let's dance" literally came from. It just seemed like a good and funny idea. It seems like the kind of thing he'd do to distract someone, I dunno.**

**Also, when Haley is especially flustered and angry, she may speak full sentences in Spanish. What she yelled at Pitch were, "Stop!" "...trying to distract me!" and "If you want children, you have to go through me first!"**

**Why do you think Pitch only looked disappointed when Haley yelled at him? Also, keep in mind it was after she mentioned she didn't want to help him hurt children.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Rogue Nightmare

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: You think so? That would explain it XD**

**LoverDreamerFighter: XD Thanks.**

**Xion5: I only meant romance wouldn't be a main focus in this story; doesn't mean I won't add a romantic moment or two in here ;)**

**princess jazzy: Thank you :) Oh, do you? XD**

**Halloween's one of my favorite holidays too; along with Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving...aw, heck with it, I like 'em all XD**

**It's fine; that happens :) Thanks; I tried to be more original than using Jamie. I like him, but other people have used him as a first believer, and he's already Jack's first believer. I can accept your opinion on Pitch's OOCness :) But, in my opinion, it makes a canon character more interesting if he/she/it acts just a LITTLE OOC; not over the top, though, that's a bit too much. We'll have to see about that pairing ;) Thanks so much on all your comments :)**

**Windsofdreams: Like I said, that's my most favorite quirk about her; even my family cats can't resist string :3 Well, Pitch DID kinda do a little dance on the globe when he thought he won; he was VERY confident X) Plus, I like having canon characters have hidden talents.**

**Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover: To tell the truth, I was kinda making up the plot as I went along ^^; I sometimes don't have a strong plot, but I pick up ideas along the way of writing. That's sometimes why I take so long with updates; I'm brainstorming. And it sometimes gets pretty stormy XD**

**I'd try and answer as best I can without spoiling too much, but it's probably better to wait it out ;) Keeps people on their toes waiting for secrets and plot points to be revealed.**

**Genevieve: Wow, thanks :D I love getting new ****readers**** and ****reviewers****.**

**MysticStar420: Thanks :) On whose side, Haley or Pitch? XD**

**TheAwsomePerson: Here it is :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
The Rogue Nightmare**

Haley didn't see Pitch for several days after that first meeting. She didn't want to see him; he still confused her with his strange attitude, and he teasing and dancing with her still made her slightly uneasy. It just wasn't right! The Guardians had told her Pitch was dangerous and cunning, attempting to recruit Jack Frost onto his side in the past. If that were true—and she didn't doubt the Guardians—why hadn't Pitch hurt her, or even attempted to charm her to his side? It just didn't make any sense.

Haley tried to direct her attention to her Halloween duties. Halloween was only two weeks away, and she couldn't afford any distraction from her duties. She was worried that with Pitch and the red-eyed Nightmares, candy production would slow down. She didn't need to worry about the Jack O' Lanterns; she had carved enough for the world, and had some pumpkins to spare. She decided she would save them to make pumpkin pie, cookies, and other pumpkin treats.

She was still worried that there wouldn't be enough candy for Halloween. But when she checked the candy that was ready, she found that they had enough; they only needed a week and a half's supply more before there was enough. So, Haley's worries were for nothing.

Haley found time in her busy schedule to visit her friends though. After checking the candy supply, she visited Burgess to find Jack dozing in a tree. Getting an idea, Haley scooped up a ball of mud and fallen leaves, took aim, and threw it at the sleeping winter spirit. With a surprised yell, he fell out of the tree, landing hard on the ground. He wiped the mud off of his face and glared at the laughing cat spirit. "Oh, very funny, Haley." He grinned despite himself, standing.

"I thought it was." She smiled, calming down.

"So, you had enough time in your busy schedule to visit little ol' me?"

"_Sí_," She nodded. "My worries were for _nada_; nothing. We should have enough candy for Halloween, and maybe even some to spare." Her eyes sparkled briefly. "Plus, I have extra _calabazas_—pumpkins—so I can make pumpkin pie, pumpkin cookies, pum-"

"Haley?" Jack interrupted.

"I know, I'm making you hungry-"

"No, Haley! Turn around!"

Haley looked over her shoulder; several yards behind her was a red-eyed Nightmare.

She hissed in surprise. "Not again!" She exclaimed, grabbing out a pumpkin bomb.

The Nightmare spotted Haley and Jack. With an angry snort, it charged for them.

"You stay here; I'm gonna get help!" Jack exclaimed, flying away.

"Jack!" Haley screeched, throwing the bomb at the Nightmare and running from it on all fours. As before, the explosion barely did anything to the monster. "Jack, get back here!" She hissed under her breath as he disappeared, "_¡__Idiota!_ I guess I'll have to handle this myself." She skidded to a stop, and spun around, a pumpkin bomb in each paw. "_Vamos a bailar._"

Luckily, the Nightmare wasn't in the mood for dancing.

* * *

When Jack told North to call the Guardians over, on account of an emergency, they came very quickly. "What's wrong? Jack?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Okay, me and Haley were in the forest in Burgess, right? We were talking about her making pumpkin pie and stuff, and then I saw a red-eyed Nightmare behind her!"

Everyone gasped; then, Bunnymund asked, "Where's Haley now?" His expression darkened when Jack's eyes widened in horror. "You left 'er back there with that monster?" He yelled.

"I panicked!" Jack protested. "Besides, she can take care of herself!"

"Nonetheless, we need to help her," North said, grabbing a snow globe. Shaking it, and muttering "Burgess Forest", he threw it to the ground, and a portal appeared. The Guardians saw Haley fighting the Nightmare, throwing pumpkin bombs, and jumping about to avoid it.

"Haley!" Bunnymund exclaimed, running through the portal. The others followed behind; the portal disappeared as soon as everyone was through to the forest.

Hearing a loud noise, Haley froze and turned around, coming face-to-face with the Guardians. "It's about time!" She snapped.

Suddenly, the Nightmare charged towards the unaware cat spirit. Pitch came out from the shadows of the trees, wide-eyed. Before the Guardians could warn her about either dark character, it was Pitch who yelled, "Haley, watch out! That's a Rogue Nightmare!" He sounded strangely worried and frightened.

Haley turned around in time to see the Nightmare snort in her face and leap over her; the snort blew black sand into her face. She shook it off, but it was too late. She fell back into the grass, not noticing that she blacked out. All she could see was water, as far as the eye could see. And she was in the water; it was too deep for her feet to reach the bottom.

She began screaming and flailing her arms around, trying to swim. But she wasn't going anywhere. As she tried to stay afloat, several huge dogs surrounded the area, all having red eyes. They growled down at her, making her scream louder. She continued to paddle and kick, though she wasn't swimming anywhere, and she began to sink.

In the real world, Haley was lying on the ground, scrabbling as though trying to swim, and she was screaming.

"Haley!" Bunnymund bounded to her and gathered her into her arms. He snarled at the Nightmare, who only snorted back. Regardless, it lazily turned around and galloped into the air, disappearing over the trees.

Haley continued to squirm, flail, and scream in Bunnymund's arms. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked worriedly, staring at the cat spirit.

"She is in a nightmare." Pitch said. "It was that Rogue Nightmare."

"What the hell is a 'Rogue Nightmare'?" Bunnymund snapped, trying to hold onto Haley.

Before Pitch could answer, North took a snow globe out of his coat. "He can explain back at Workshop. We need to get Haley there as well." He shook the snow globe, said, "Workshop", and threw it to the ground. Everyone stepped into the portal; even Pitch.

* * *

Once in the Workshop, Bunnymund set Haley down on the floor by the fireplace, still holding her so she didn't thrash and roll into the fire; Jack held onto her as well. Sandy sprinkled his golden sand onto her. An image, made of black sand, appeared over her head; it was a cat, drowning in a lake, with several large dogs around the lake, baring their teeth at her. The image melted from black to gold, and turned into the cat playing with a yarn ball, surrounded by candy and pumpkins. Haley calmed down, and curled up, purring contentedly, with a familiar smile on her lips.

Everyone sighed with relief; Jack and Bunnymund let her go, sure that she wouldn't accidentally roll into the fireplace. "How long will she sleep?" The Pooka asked Sandy.

He shrugged, tilting his hand to the left and the right. "She may wake up soon, but she may wake up later." North said. "All that matters is she is sleeping happily."

Jack and Bunnymund nodded in agreement. Then, the Pooka shoved his face into Pitch's. "This is all yer fault!" He snapped.

"_My_ fault?" Pitch exclaimed, pushing Bunnymund back. "You and your friends are the ones who distracted her; _I_ warned her."

"But it was _your_ bloody Nightmare that caused this!"

"It may have once been one of my Nightmares, but it is now out of my control!"

"What do ya mean, 'out of yer control'?"

"Enough!" North snapped, startling the Pooka and nightmare spirit. "Fighting and arguing will get us nowhere. When Haley awakes, Pitch will tell us about these 'Rogue Nightmares'." He raised an eyebrow at Pitch, who nodded silently.

Sighing heavily, Bunnymund sat down next to Haley, gazing down at her silent form. Jack sat on the floor on the other side of her, laying a hand on her back. Everyone else sat in different chairs; Pitch, sensing he wasn't totally welcome, melted into the shadows, though he kept an invisible eye on the sleeping cat spirit.

* * *

**A/N Even though I probably didn't set a concrete date for this story to take place, it started in early October, hence why Jamie and his friends were talking about Halloween early in the story; now, it's mid-October.**

**Uh oh, another red-eyed Nightmare! As you can probably tell, Haley called Jack an "idiot", and she said "let's dance" to the Nightmare. Looks like she didn't learn her lesson, though the Nightmare didn't dance XD**

**I've wanted to write the part where Pitch warns Haley about the Nightmare for a long time; it was one of the plot points I thought of when writing this story. Plus, our mysterious red-eyed horse finally has a species name: Rogue Nightmare!**

**I loved writing Bunnymund and Pitch yelling into each other's faces XD Ooh, plot twist; that Rogue Nightmare was once under Pitch's control, but isn't now! What could this mean? Find out in the next chapter...I sound like that narrator guy in Pokemon episodes XD**

**EDIT: Misspelled plot...well, had a good laugh anyway XD**


	10. Chapter 9 Explanation and Truce

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: Not just one, in fact ;)**

**Xion5: Thanks :)**

**Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover: It's going to be interesting ;) Jack, definitely; Pitch, perhaps.**

**princess jazzy: As serious as a shark attack (thanks, Plankton :D) I don't know about THAT, but that does sound funny XD**

**psychochirpingmistress: Fixed the error :p *derp face* Sometimes, I am such a barnacle head (wow, I'm just spouting off Spongebob quotes today :3)  
**

**LoverDreamerFighter: You'd think she'd learn XD**

**MysticStar420: Ah, ok :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Explanation and Truce**

Haley's nightmare—or rather, the water and dogs—melted away; now she was in her home, surrounded by candy and pumpkins, and was playing with a yarn ball that was as big as her head. She was lying on her back, with the ball balanced on her hind feet, and was batting at it, getting her fingers a bit tangled in the yarn. It was one of the best dreams she ever had.

Unfortunately, all dreams, good or bad, must come to an end. When Haley's dream began fading away to black, she knew she was waking up soon.

She felt herself curled up on a plush rug, and felt the warmth of a fire on her back. Moaning softly, she slowly blinked her eyes open, yawning widely. When her light-green eyes looked up, she saw a long, dull-gray, sandy-looking face with yellow eyes, and slicked-back black hair. Those eyes were staring down at hers, and she felt a hand on her back.

With a screech, Haley jumped back and away from Pitch, hissing wildly. "You!" She snarled viciously.

Bunnymund and Jack appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and held her back by her arms as she tried to attack Pitch with extended claws. "_¡Cómo se atreve a mostrar su cara aquí! ¡Usted me puso en esa horrible pesadilla, usted bruto! ¡Usted y su estúpida Pesadilla!_" She screamed.

"Haley, calm down!" Jack exclaimed, trying to hold her arm and avoid getting scratched at the same time.

"Firstly, I was forced to come here," Pitch defended, counting off on the fingers on one hand, and mockingly sticking a finger on the other hand in his ear, implying Haley was loud. "Secondly, I wasn't the one who put you in that nightmare; if you recall, it was the 'stupid' Rogue Nightmare. And thirdly, I don't appreciate being called a brute."

This seemed to calm Haley a bit. "We brought him here for a reason, Haley," Jack said.

"'e knows about those red-eyed Nightmares, or Rogue Nightmares, as 'e calls 'em." Bunnymund added. "North brought 'im here to explain about them; we were waitin' fer you to wake up."

"So, can we let you go, confident that you won't attack Pitch just yet?"

Pitch glared at Jack for that last statement, but glanced back at Haley. The cat spirit continued to scowl before finally, with a sigh; she relaxed, hiding her claws. Jack and Bunnymund let her arms go. When Haley moved, they flinched forward in case she decided to attack anyway, but she only picked up her hat, which had been lying next to her, and put it on her head. "I'm guessing North wanted to call _una reunión_ when I woke up?" She asked.

Jack, Bunnymund, and Pitch all nodded. "Well, _vamos, entonces_." She said, walking to the meeting room. She heard her friends, and Pitch, following her.

When she came into the room, she found North, Tooth, and Sandy already sat around the round table. When they saw her, they immediately stood up. "Ah, Haley, she is awake!" North laughed joyfully, patting Haley on the back, knocking the air out of her. She managed to keep from falling though.

"Hey, we were _all_ really worried about you." Tooth said, laying a hand on Haley's shoulder. Sandy nodded in agreement. "You feeling better?"

"_Sí_," She nodded. "Much better."

Everyone sat at the table, each with a mug of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies; Haley absolutely loved both. "All right," North started. "As you all know, the red-eyed Nightmares are still at large. And there is more than one. These Nightmares are more powerful than normal Nightmares, and more dangerous as well."

As North continued on, Haley became aware of fingers scratching her behind her left ear. She unconsciously leaned into the scratching, purring loudly. A Cheshire Cat smile grew across her face. "Oi!" Bunnymund snapped, smacking someone. The scratching stopped; Haley had to grab the table to not fall to the side. "Leave 'er alone!"

Looking to her left, Haley saw Pitch sitting next to her with a smug grin, and Bunnymund sitting on the other side of him, glaring at the nightmare spirit. Haley's cheeks heated, realizing Pitch had been scratching her behind her ear, and she had enjoyed it. Shaking her head, she drew her attention to North, who had finished relaying information on the red-eyed Nightmares.

"Pitch called them 'Rogue Nightmares,' and said they were once his Nightmares, but are out of his control. He will tell us about them." He raised an eyebrow at him.

Sighing, Pitch stood up from his chair. "When my Nightmares dragged me into my lair, I somehow managed to get most of them under my control." He began walking slowly around the table. Everyone shivered as he walked past. "However, a number of them had become engorged on my…_fear_…and thus were out of my control. They left my lair, and when I saw them months later, they had changed. They had been absorbing the energy that fear emits, growing stronger, and changing. Horns grew on their faces and legs; they grew bigger, and their eyes changed from yellow to red. They had become Rogue Nightmares, and they were even more out of my control. My own Nightmares feared them." Everyone heard the unspoken message that even Pitch feared them.

"So, these Rogue Nightmares are bigger, scarier, and stronger than normal Nightmares?" Jack asked.

"That's what I just said, Frost. And they only continue to grow stronger as they absorb more fear in the world. Recently I had heard from some of my Nightmares that two of the Guardians—E. Aster Bunnymund, and Jack Frost—plus a new face, had defeated one of those monsters. I was very shocked, and wanted to meet this new person myself. They described her as a black cat that stood on her hind legs, wore a witch hat, and had a Spanish accent." His yellow eyes met Haley's light-green eyes. "You were able to defeat something I hadn't been able to. How?"

"I…Jack, Bunny, and I had weakened it with _ataques normales_, and then I used one of my candied apple grenades on it." She said, swallowing her nervousness. "I never thought they would be so _peligroso_, especially to you."

"Hmm." Pitch hummed, sitting back in his original chair. "It seems we have an advantage against these Rogue Nightmares."

"Hold on," Bunnymund said. "Why would you want us to get rid of these Rogue Nightmares? It seems kind of backwards to me."

The others nodded in agreement. "You don't understand the situation, do you, rabbit?" Pitch asked grimly, silencing everyone. "The more fear energy the Rogue Nightmares absorb from the world, the more powerful they become. They're not just a problem for me; they'll be a problem for all of us. You, Frost, and Haley know how hard it was to destroy one. What happens when they become even more powerful than they are now? And when they decide to—oh, I don't know—control the world?"

A cold chill came over everyone. Pitch was right; if the Rogue Nightmares became even more powerful, there was a chance they would never be able to destroy them. And they might become that powerful and intelligent to control the world with fear. They were very dangerous, and needed to be stopped.

"What are you proposing, Pitch?" North asked.

"Though it pains me to say, I propose a truce." Pitch said, squirming slightly. "As of now, there are four Rogue Nightmares still out there. If they are to be destroyed forever, we have no choice, but to band together in order to do so. That is why I was searching for Haley that day we met; I wanted to talk of said truce. However, she was vocal in refusing." He raised an eyebrow at the cat spirit.

Haley's ears bent down in embarrassment. "Well, I thought you were trying to charm me to _el lado oscuro_." She protested. "And you were befuddling me with your antics."

"Well, you should learn to choose your words carefully. After all, you were the one to suggest dancing."

Everyone's eyes widened at that, and they all stared at Haley. She didn't seem to notice, however. "I only said 'let's dance'! How should I have known you would have _¿tomado literalmente?_"

"Wait a minute," Jack said, holding up a hand. "You mean to say that just because you said 'let's dance,' Pitch actually danced with you?"

Haley felt very small, finally noticing everyone looking at her. "_Sí_." She squeaked.

The winter spirit laughed. "I oughta try that sometime!"

Bunnymund, however, wasn't laughing at all; he was glaring at Pitch, as though he hoped the nightmare spirit would burst into flames. "In my defense, I didn't know he would do that." Haley protested; she could feel her cheeks heating up even more, and wondered if her blush was visible through her fur.

"Okay, back to situation." North said. Haley silently thanked him. "Pitch is right; the Rogue Nightmares are dangerous, and need to be destroyed. If truce is what is needed to destroy them, than truce is what we should do. All who are for it, raise hand."

For a beat, no one raised their hand. It was a surprise to everyone, including Pitch, when Haley's paw went up first. "As North said, Pitch is right." She said. "The Rogue Nightmares are _peligrosa_; dangerous. We will need all the help we can get; even from Pitch himself. Besides, _una tregua_—a truce—is only temporary. Once the Rogue Nightmares are destroyed, we can go back to hating each other."

Jack's hand slowly raised, as well as Sandy's and Tooth's. Jack smirked at Bunnymund, who had his arms crossed. "Four to one, Kangaroo; you're outvoted."

"Don't call me that." Bunnymund grumbled, though he knew he was beaten.

"Hey, Fuzzy, I got one more question."

"Fuzzy?" Pitch muttered distastefully.

Ignoring him, Haley asked, "What is it, Jack?"

"Why was your good dream you playing with a ball of yarn?"

Haley blushed again. "Well, I like playing with _hilados y cuerdas_—yarn and string—and I tend to get distracted by them."

"So, if I were to toss a yarn ball towards you,"

"I'd start playing with it like I was _un gatito_; a kitten." She didn't like the expression on Jack's face; it looked as though he would use that information for later use.

* * *

**A/N As you can see, when Haley's angry, she speaks full sentences in Spanish; sometimes full paragraphs. Even though Pitch mostly translated what she said, she said, "How dare you show your face here !You put me in that horrible nightmare, you brute! You and your stupid Nightmare!" And, as Pitch "pointed out", she can be loud.**

**When he was scratching Haley behind her ear, Pitch was just messing around with her; trying to distract her.**

**I came up with the idea and story of the Rogue Nightmares as I was writing the earlier chapters of this story. It would have been very possible for some of Pitch's Nightmares to get out of his control when they dragged him into his lair. And since he can't control them now, imagine what will happen if they continue to grow more powerful. It'll be a problem for both the Guardians, AND Pitch.**

**That's where the truce comes in. Since Pitch himself can't defeat the Rogue Nightmares by himself, he has no choice, but to ask the Guardians for help. But will it work? Can they defeat the Rogue Nightmares together? Here I go again with the Pokemon Narrator ^^**


	11. Chapter 10 Enemy Sighted

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**invader sugar: I'm not revealing that (yet) ;)**

**Xion5: I love writing headbutting scenes between those two XD**

**Devilgirl123: Yeah!...So, anyone know where they are?**

**LoverDreamerFighter: True 'dat XD She is, isn't she?**

**EverythingisPossibleDarling: Well, here's the next chapter :)**

**Windsofdreams: The worst I've seen of our oldest cat was when a stray cat was approaching me; he attacked her (which he hadn't done before) and sat real close to me afterwards XD**

**That's fine :) His behavior will be explained later...maybe XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Enemy Sighted**

It had been decided that until they found out where the Rogue Nightmares flocked the most, the Guardians, Haley, and Pitch would go about their usual duties. That was just fine for Haley, who was still nervous about the upcoming Halloween. Even though it was clear Pitch wouldn't do anything funny until the Rogue Nightmares were taken care of, the latter were still dangerous. She didn't just fear for Halloween not coming; she mostly feared for the children. She often had nightmares about something happening to the children, involving the Rogue Nightmares. She wasn't sure whether it was Pitch and his Nightmares, or Rogue Nightmares giving her the nightmares.

Speaking of Pitch, there were still some things about the nightmare spirit that confused Haley. Not just his attitude after she refused to help him hurt children; if he had been looking for her, did he not know he was near her house? He was confused when she called the tree hers, so he probably didn't know she lived there. And why did he come out from under her tree? Tooth mentioned that Pitch had entrances to his lair all over the world, so maybe that was one of them?

Haley tried to keep her mind off of those confusing questions, and concentrate on figuring out where the Rogue Nightmares were. Sandy had said—or rather, signed—that they may flock where fear was still the greatest in the world. The only problem was figuring out where exactly fear was the most common. It was decided that Jack would travel North America, Haley would search Europe, Bunnymund would look around Australia, Tooth would take Asia, Sandy would be in Africa, Pitch would search Antarctica, and North himself would look in South America. Pitch had said they gave him the coldest continent to search on purpose, but no one else complained about their search locations.

So far, Haley hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Rogue Nightmares; she both hoped she wouldn't and would see them. If she didn't, there was less of a chance she would get a horrible nightmare again; if she did, it meant her friends, and Pitch, wouldn't get hurt.

She had been searching her hometown in Spain when she heard some children talking about hearing about "scary-looking horses made of sand" from their friends in the outer regions of Spain. Before Haley could run to check, she spotted a familiar black form moving in the shadows. "Pitch, you're supposed to be in Antarctica!" She hissed softly to herself, bounding after the moving shadow.

"_¿Has oído lo que pasó la semana pasada?_" A teenaged girl asked her friend. "_¿Acerca de la bomba calabaza?_"

Haley skidded to a stop, forgetting about Pitch, when she heard, "pumpkin bomb". She followed the two girls, listening silently to their conversation; she didn't worry about being caught, as she was only seen by one child, who was on the other side of the Earth. "_No. ¿Qué le pasó?_" The girl's friend asked, brushing black hair from her face.

"_Un niño estaba caminando en el bosque, y encontró una pequeña Linterna de Jack O'. La recogió y la tiró –por qué, no lo sé—y cuando chocó contra un árbol, estalló segundos después._"

The girl's friend gasped. "_¿Está bien?_"

"_Sí, la explosión fue lo suficientemente lejos para que no se lastime. Pero él se asustó._"

Haley didn't hear any more; she had frozen on the sidewalk as soon as she heard that a boy found a pumpkin bomb, threw it at a tree, and it exploded. _Was that one of my pumpkin bombs? How did he find one…of…my…_

She realized that it had been one of her pumpkin bombs. When she had confronted Pitch in the forest, she had a pumpkin bomb in her paw. When she left, she let it drop to the ground, and had forgotten about it. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as she realized that boy had found her pumpkin bomb, which nearly hurt him.

Her eyes widened in horror, and her knees began shaking. The image of her pumpkin bomb exploding against a tree repeated in her head; she could practically hear the boy screaming in fright. Her legs gave away, and she fell.

Before she hit the sidewalk, someone caught her under her arms and pulled her to her feet, but didn't let her go. Instead, that person pulled her to their chest. Not thinking about who it was, Haley grabbed them in a tight hug, and buried her face in their dark coat, starting to cry. She felt incredibly guilty and sick, thinking about what would have happened if that boy had pressed the button, still holding the bomb, or if he had stepped on the button, or if he had been nearer to the explosion. It was her fault; she had been the careless one to leave her bomb in the forest for some innocent child to find. Just thinking about that made her cry even harder, and grip the person she was hugging tighter.

That person just held her close; she could feel them stroking her back, and shushing and whispering into her ear, "It's all right. It was an accident. No one was hurt."

Haley continued to cry for several minutes before she finally calmed down. Sniffling and hiccupping, realization dawned on her that whoever she was hugging was thin, with a black cloak. She slowly looked up into the eyes of Pitch Black, who silently looked down at her.

Haley's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her arms fell to her sides as she backed out of Pitch's arms. It was too much; not saying anything, she turned and ran away on all fours as fast as she could. She didn't look behind to see Pitch watching her in silence. She evidently didn't look forward either, as she crashed into someone short, golden, and sandy.

Shaking her head, Haley saw Sandy in front of her, sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, Sandy!" She exclaimed, standing. She helped the short man to his feet. "_Lo siento._ I wasn't watching where I was going."

A running cat, and a question mark appeared above Sandy's head. "I…well, I, um…it's not important. Why aren't you in Africa?"

A silhouette of North appeared over the dream spirit's head, and then he pointed to the north, and different symbols representing the other Guardians, Haley, and Pitch popped up. "North wants us at the Workshop?" Haley guessed.

Sandy nodded. "Yes." Haley jumped as Pitch came up, hands behind his back. "I came here to tell you that North wanted all of us at the Workshop for an emergency meeting. I was looking for you, and didn't have a chance to tell you before you "left"."

Haley's ears bent down in embarrassment. "Well…I…oh, forget it! Shall we get to North's my way?"

Sandy shrugged, nodding; his way of saying, "Sure, why not?" He took Haley's paw in his hand. "Pitch, you…you better hang on to me." She said, taking a candy corn out of her bag.

Pitch was about to question, but a look on Sandy's face told him to do it without question. So, he grasped her shoulder. Haley threw the candy corn to the ground; in an explosion of sweet-smelling white, yellow, and orange clouds, they disappeared from the street.

* * *

When they reappeared in North's Workshop, Pitch was waving away the smoke, coughing slightly. "Is that candy corn I smell?" He asked.

"That's what Bunny said the first time he traveled via _dulces de maíz_." Haley remarked, walking with Sandy into the Globe Room. Pitch followed them.

"Everyone here? Good." North said as Haley, Sandy, and Pitch sat at the table. "Have any of you found anything in continents you were searching?"

Sandy shook his head. "Nothing, save for penguins, and the occasional seal." Pitch said. "And a bit of frostbite."

"_Nada _for me either." Haley shook her head.

"And Tooth, Bunnymund, and I found nothing too." North finished. "However, Jack had some success."

Everyone's gaze turned to the winter spirit. "I found at least two of the Rogue Nightmares skulking around in North America; more specifically, Pennsylvania. To be even _more_ specific, Burgess. But I think I know why: where was it the Rogue Nightmares were born?"

"Burgess!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Right. So, I thought, 'since the Rogue Nightmares were born in Burgess, who's to say they wouldn't flock there the most?'"

"So, we thought it be best that we attract them to Burgess to destroy them once and for all." North said. "Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded. "Good." North stood up and put on a red coat, lined with black fur, and a matching black-furred hat. "To the sleigh!"

"Woo-hoo!" Jack cheered, high-fiving Sandy. Bunnymund cringed, and objected, saying he preferred to take his tunnels. North didn't listen; instead, he led everyone to the elevator, even going as far to drag Bunnymund in by the back of his holster. "Haley, wait 'till you see this sleigh!" Jack exclaimed. "It. Is. Awesome!"

"And before you ask, it's not a 'rickety old sleigh'." Tooth said, smirking as Haley closed her mouth after opening it to say something.

When they stepped out, two large doors opened. Haley's mouth dropped as twelve huge reindeer thundered out, pulling an equally huge sleigh behind them; it had three rows of seating in the back, and a large globe at the front.

"…Wow." Haley said simply.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North grinned, tossing Bunnymund into the back of the sleigh. "Everyone in!"

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy hopped in. Pitch simply stepped in and sat in the back corner. Haley climbed up to the top as well; Bunnymund stood to his feet and sat down next to the cat spirits, muttering something about there being no seatbelts.

"Everyone hang tight!" North yelled, sitting in the front and grabbing the reins.

"To what?" Both Bunnymund and Haley exclaimed.

"That's just an expression." Jack grinned.

North slapped the reins hard, and the reindeer took off, pulling the sleigh fast, like a rocket ship. Haley screamed in fright and jumped onto and grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Bunnymund. He grunted and pushed her off of him with his paws and foot. As the sleigh sped through icy tunnels, doing a loopty-loop, Haley grabbed onto another person; this time, it was Pitch. He winced and grunted, muttering about her claws, but didn't push her off. She stayed that way until they exited the tunnel, and the reindeer flew into the air. Jack and Sandy both had their arms up, as though they were on a rollercoaster, and Bunnymund was hunkered down, scratching at the wood with his claws.

"Haley, you can relax," Tooth said. "It's not so bad anymore."

Haley unwrapped her arms, legs, and tail from around Pitch, and collapsed on the seat. Her eyes widened when she noticed they were above the clouds. She moved over Bunnymund to the opposite corner of the sleigh. Gripping the side with one paw, and holding her hat with the other, she stuck her head out of the sleigh, eyes sparkling as she took in the breathtaking sight.

It seemed to go by too quick, as the sleigh touched down on the outskirts of Burgess. Everyone climbed out, and hiked to a rural plain, with an old barn, and several bushes and trees. "Okay, so, what's the plan?" Tooth asked.

"We will draw Rogue Nightmares to this field," North said. "It will be easier to destroy them in one place."

"How'll we draw 'em here?"

"Think, Bunny, what draws Nightmares the most?" Jack asked. "Fear."

"Ah, so one of us should sit in the field, and think about what terrifies them the most, thus drawing the Rogue Nightmares here." Pitch drawled.

"Wow, what a great plan; wish I had thought of it. Oh, wait, I did." Jack frowned.

Pitch glared at him, but before he could argue back, Tooth asked, "Who's going to draw the Rogue Nightmares here?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Haley. She raised an eyebrow at their patronizing smiles. "Why are you looking at me?" Realization grew in her eyes. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Why me?"

"Rogue Nightmares seem to be attracted to you most." North said.

"Yeah, and your holiday _is_ considered the scariest." Jack added.

"Get into position, Kit," Bunnymund said, nudging Haley to the middle of the field. "We'll be hidin', waitin' fer your signal."

On cue, everyone found a hiding spot behind the barn, in the trees, or in the bushes. Before she could blink, Haley was all alone. Twitching a whisker, she snapped, "I hate you all! And _¡este plan!_"

"We love you too, Fuzzy," Jack yelled back behind the barn, with Bunnymund, North, and Pitch. "Now, think scary thoughts!"

Curling her lip, Haley sat down. _'Think scary thoughts,' indeed!_ Nonetheless, she tried. An image of a dog, with sharp teeth, and red eyes, appeared in her mind. But she doubted it was "scary-enough."

"Should Sandy put her to sleep, and I put her in a nightmare?" Pitch asked.

"Are ya bloody daft?" Bunnymund snapped.

"What Bunny means is we need Haley awake," North said. "She is key in destroying Rogue Nightmares."

"But I've got an idea." Jack said. He curled his hands into a tube, put them to his mouth, and began barking and growling, sounding like a dog.

Haley jumped to her feet, fur bristled out. "Haley, stay where you are!" Bunnymund shouted.

_Easy for _him_ to say!_ Haley thought to herself. She didn't know whether the dog barking was fake or not, but it scared her. Then, a dog made of black sand ran out from behind the barn, barking and growling. Haley was shaking terribly where she stood, eyes wide.

A snorting sounded far behind her. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the four Rogue Nightmares, pawing at the ground, staring at her.

"There they are!" Pitch exclaimed, still manipulating the dog so it looked real. "Keep at it, Frost!"

Jack kept making barks and growls; meanwhile, Haley's mind turned to her worst fear before dogs: water. The Rogue Nightmares came nearer, their red eyes glaring at Haley's light-green eyes. The black sand dog disappeared. Shaking off her fear, she stood up straight, and yelled, "Now!"

* * *

**A/N FINALLY I got this chapter done!**

**In case you want to fully know what the girls were saying (Haley kinda vaguely translated):  
**

**"Did you hear what happened last week?" "About the pumpkin bomb?"**

**"No. What happened?"**

**"A boy was walking in the woods, and found a small Jack O' Lantern. He picked it up and threw it-why, I do not know-and when it hit a tree, it exploded seconds later."**

**"Is he all right?"**

**"Yes, the explosion was far enough away so he didn't get hurt. But he got scared."**

**Remember that pumpkin bomb Haley had when she met Pitch, but dropped it in the forest? Well, next time, maybe she'll be more careful, and pick up her stuff. But, it was an accident, and no one was hurt.**

**Poor Haleyl; Pitch is acting so weird, her mind exploded! But, maybe his behavior will be explained?**

**Next chapter, it's the ultimate, epic showdown between the Guardians and the Rogue Nightmares! WHO WILL WIN?**


	12. Chapter 11 Guardians VS Rogue Nightmare

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thank you :) Glad you like her**

**Xion5: WOO-HOO! XD Hope I did good on the battle.**

**LoverDreamerFighter: Well, he IS the Guardian of Fun, and fun usually involves pranks and whatnot.**

**You're right, she never meant to hurt anyone. But she is still guilty, and feels stupid for leaving a dangerous weapon where someone can find it.**

**toolazytologin/journeyiscool: ...Thanks, I think? XD Just kidding; thanks :) Seventh place, not bad.**

**The One Named Moonlight: I guess I'm writing him pretty well then :)**

**princess jazzy: Here it is then :D**

**Alu in Chains: Ch. 6: Hey, no sweat; we all get real busy :)**

**Yeah, it IS. Another element is you finally get to catch up on stuff you missed while you were busy; I find that exciting :)**

**I liked her character too; how she's this tough girl, yet LOVES unicorns and ballet. Don't worry; they'll see each other at Halloween ;)**

**Ch. 7: Well, if he's going to understand Haley's random Spanish words, no better time to start than the present :)**

**I guess they ARE kinda pretty, but are dangerous 0.0 Couldn't have said that last sentence better myself XD**

**Don't worry; there were only five. After that one was destroyed, there are only four in the entire world. It's not an entire army, though with the amount of damage they can take before falling, it seems like one. I know! That would be the most EPIC scene :D**

**Ch. 8: She can get pretty angry-sounding. Another reason I put that scene in was because of, in the movie, Pitch doing kind of a dance on the globe when he thought he won. It seemed likely he would know some moves because of that.**

**That's fine :)**

**Ch. 9: The tension! My god, the tension! (if you watch Seinfeld, you'd know about that quote XD)**

**I think he notices; he's taking advantage of that to rile up Bunny even more.**

**Ch. 10: She knows Pitch spreads nightmares, and since she was in one, and he was the first thing she saw, she immediately came to conclusions, forgetting momentarily about the Rogue Nightmare.**

**She can yell pretty good when she's angry XD Very true; she can be both rough and soft.**

**Oh, yes; the fact that Pitch fears them (though he didn't directly say it) makes them worse. Luckily, the Guardians agreed to the truce; so they can all work together to get rid of them.**

**To tell the truth, I'm not totally sure why I put it in myself. I guess it was kinda random, and Pitch is both messing with her, and trying to find out what makes her tick.**

**Oh, he dares XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Guardians VS. Rogue Nightmares**

"Now!"

At Haley's yell, the Guardians, and Pitch, leapt from their hiding places and charged. The Rogue Nightmares were caught by surprise, but were nonetheless just as powerful as before, and attacked back. They snorted and charged at the Guardians, who flew or jumped aside, firing their own weapons.

Sandy was on his golden cloud above the battlefield, forming his gold sand into whips and other types of weapons. Jack Frost flew around the Rogue Nightmares, shooting icicles and blasts of freezing winds at the black sand horses. Tooth flew through the air, slicing through them with her wings; but as soon as a limb or head was sliced off, it simple regenerated. Bunnymund use his enchanted boomerangs and egg bombs, North fought back with his Blitzen Blades; even Pitch participated in the fight, with large windy gusts of black sand, his black sand scythe, and the occasional black sand arrows.

Haley jumped over one Rogue Nightmare, pumpkin bomb in hand, and threw it at another. She grabbed another out of her bag, held it in her mouth, and grabbed two more. Seeing what she was going to do, Bunnymund linked his paws together and bent down. Haley stepped onto his paw, and jumped up and back as hard and high as she could. She threw the bombs in her paws down at unsuspecting Rogue Nightmares. When she landed, she twisted around and threw the one in her mouth at them too.

Bunnymund threw his boomerangs and egg bombs at any Rogue Nightmare he could. But, just as last time, they weren't going down easily, and regenerated any limbs they lost. _Guess we're lucky they ain't like Hydras, growin' more limbs or heads than they lost._ He thought wittily.

As he fought, he kept an eye out for his friends, ready to come to their defense should a Rogue Nightmare attack without warning. His eyes widened as Jack, who was still shooting icicles at one Rogue Nightmare, another was charging right towards him. "Jack, watch out!" He exclaimed.

Jack looked over his shoulder. Yelling in surprise, he jumped up into the air. The Rogue Nightmare ran and leapt over Bunnymund, snorting black sand into the Pooka's face. He shook his head, but fell back into a horrible nightmare anyway.

Haley heard the screams, and gasped at the sight of Bunnymund writhing and screaming in his sleep. "Sandy!" She cried.

With a nod, he shot a golden sand arrow at Bunnymund; a black sand image of several Pookas dying appeared over Bunnymund's head, but turned into golden carrots and eggs dancing about.

Silently thanking Sandy, Haley ran to Bunnymund and shook his shoulder. "Bunny! Bunny, wake up!"

Groaning, Bunnymund's green eyes slowly opened. "Wha-"

"We're in the middle of _una batalla_!" She reminded him.

Shaking the sleep from his eyes, Bunnymund leapt to his feet. But before either spirit could move, two Rogue Nightmares began circling around them. Bunnymund and Haley stood back-to-back, weapons in hand. Before either party could attack, Tooth flew through one Rogue Nightmares' front legs, making it fall. Its legs regenerated, and it flew after the fairy. A huge black scythe attacked the other Rogue Nightmare, slicing its head off. As its head grew back, Bunnymund kicked it upside the chin, making it stumble back and fall down a small hill.

"_¡Gracias!_, Tooth!" Haley shouted, leaping back into battle. "_¡Gracias!_, Pitch!"

Bunnymund simply nodded at the nightmare spirit, who nodded back.

Unfortunately, Bunnymund warning Jack of the Rogue Nightmare was in vain, and Jack was doused in black sand, throwing him into a nightmare. Sandy immediately calmed it into a good dream with his golden sand, turning the winter spirit's nightmare of his friends dying, to one of playing in the snow. Tooth shook him awake though, and he was back in the battle.

Haley growled at the Rogue Nightmare in front of her before throwing a pumpkin bomb at it, and leaping over it. Glancing to her left, she saw Pitch standing in place, looking for another Rogue Nightmare. What he didn't know was that there was one right behind him, sneaking up. "Pitch, Rogue Nightmare _¡detrás de ti!_" She yelled.

He looked over his shoulder, and quickly melted into the shadows before the black sand horse could attack. When it completely passed him, Pitch rose up and fired an arrow at it. "Thanks." He nodded at the cat spirit.

Haley looked around the battlefield, panting. The battle had lasted what seemed like several hours, and there were still Rogue Nightmares. Plus, they were putting anyone they could reach into horrible nightmares, and though they would be calmed and awakened, it was taking too much time. If they didn't destroy them quick, the Rogue Nightmares may grow bored of the fight, and leave to absorb more fear energy. And by then, it would be too late.

She suddenly remembered an important element to destroying the Rogue Nightmares: her candied apple grenades. An idea sparked in her mind, and grew until she could think of nothing else. She stood in the middle of the field, and yelled, "Everyone! Behind the barn!"

The Guardians, and Pitch, froze and stared at her as though she had grown a second head. "Haley, what are you-" Tooth started.

"Just do as I tell you! _¡__Ponte detrás del granero!_"

"Kit-"

"_Now_!" She screamed, pinning her ears back; her pupils turned to slits, and she bared her sharp teeth.

Not wanting to argue any further, everyone ran to the barn. Haley took out two candied apple grenades, holding on in each paw, and thought back to the horrible nightmare the Rogue Nightmares had put her under; where she was drowning in the lake, surrounded by huge dogs with red eyes and sharp teeth. Just recalling it made her knees shake. But when she cracked an eye open, all four Rogue Nightmares surrounded her. Fear gone from her mind, she stood up straight and opened her eyes, glaring at them. "_¡Usted nunca daño a nadie nunca más!_" She growled.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She grabbed the sticks of her grenades in both corners of her mouth, and pulled the apples off. She threw the apples to the ground, and leapt over the Rogue Nightmares as high as her legs could push her. As she landed on her paws and stood up to run, she heard the explosion behind her, and felt the warm, stickiness envelop her. She couldn't move as it hardened; it went dark…

* * *

**A/N Though I didn't say it in the last chapter, when Haley yelled "Now!" it was inspired by Lumiere yelling that, in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, at the start of the Villagers vs. Castle Servants battle.**

**I tried to add little moments during the battle; like Bunnymund and Haley doing a "trapeze trick", the former and Jack being in a nightmare, and Haley warning Pitch about the Rogue Nightmare. Now that I think of it, with that latter event, I guess she repayed him for the time he warned her about the Rogue Nightmare, though she was still put in a nightmare.**

**The scene where she uses her apple grenades to destroy the Rogue Nightmares once and for all came up when I was figuring out the plot points early during the story. It is, by far, my favorite scene in this story. But what's happened to Haley?**


	13. Chapter 12 A Touch of Understanding

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: Don't worry ;)**

**princess jazzy: Thanks :D The candied apple grenades are ALWAYS epic, no question about it.**

**psychochirpingmistress: Thank you :)**

**Xion5: I didn't really think about that XD But the candy hardens, so it virtually falls off, leaving only a dusty residue that can be easily cleaned off. Plus, it's edible and sweet.**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior: Thanks :)**

**KikaKatTIOI: I think EVERYONE was anticipating the apple grenades. I do too :)**

**Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover: I liked it too :D**

**thebigcrunchone9: Awesome; thanks XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
A Touch of Understanding**

When they all leapt behind the barn, everyone covered their heads and ears, and clenched their eyes shut. They heard and felt the loud explosion. Then…nothing. It was quiet; almost too quiet.

Everyone slowly let their hands down and opened their eyes, glancing at each other, wondering if it was safe to come out. Sandy was the first to stand and look cautiously around the corner of the old barn. His eyes widened at the sight, and he beckoned everyone to come out.

The entire field was a big, pink mess. The trees, rocks, and one side of the barn were covered in hardened pink candy coating. And there were no Rogue Nightmares to be seen.

"Did…did that do it?" Tooth asked quietly.

"Without doubt!" North exclaimed. "Rogue Nightmares could not survive candied apple grenades!"

"Where's Haley?" Bunnymund asked.

Everyone's eyes widened in realization; they didn't see the cat spirit anywhere. They looked around for her until Tooth gasped in horror. "Oh, no!" She pointed forward.

There seemed to be a statue near the outskirts of the field of hardened candy. It looked like a cat, standing on its hind legs in mid-run. Haley's witch hat was laying a few feet away from the edge of the candy field.

Everyone gasped, and ran to the statue. Jack picked up the hat and looked at the statue. "…Haley?" He whispered.

It was undeniable; Haley had gotten caught in the explosion, and was covered in the hardened candy, and as a result, was turned into a statue.

Bunnymund slowly laid a paw on the statue. His ears hung down, and his shoulders were slumped. Suddenly, there was a crack. He jumped back in surprise. Everyone stared at the statue as it continued to make cracking noises; cracks ran up, down, and around the statue like spider webs. Finally, with a scream, Haley stood up straight, making the hardened candy fall off. She took a step to the side, getting her feet out of the candy, and did the same with the other. When she stumbled back, Bunnymund caught her before she could fall. She leaned her head back, smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her.

All of the Guardians gathered around Haley, smiling and laughing. She stood up straight and looked at her friends. "Did we destroy them?" She asked.

"You betcha, Fuzzy," Jack nodding, punching her friendlily in the shoulder. "You did it!

"We, Jack," She corrected with a smile. "_We_ did it."

As the Guardians talked and laughed, Haley realized there was one person missing. Looking past Tooth and Sandy, she saw Pitch standing off to the side, hands behind his back. He looked relieved that the Rogue Nightmares were gone for good, but there was something else: envy, want, and loneliness.

As he turned to leave, Haley realized this was her last chance for her questions to be answered. "Pitch," She called out, pushing past the Guardians. "Wait!"

He glanced back at her, and melted into the shadows. She took off after him on all fours, not listening to the yells behind her.

"Haley, what are you doing?"

"Kit, wait!"

"Come back!"

"You forgot your hat!"

Haley continued to follow Pitch until he morphed back to his normal self at the edge of a small cliff. He stopped and glared at her. "What do you want? The truce is over!"

"I know," She nodded, standing. Neither of them noticed the Guardians hiding in the forest, watching them. "But I have some _preguntas_ I want answered."

He stared at her until, with a sigh, he nodded. "But no weapons." He warned.

"Of course." She nodded. But when she took a step forward, he stopped her with a held-up hand. "What?"

"I said 'no weapons.'"

Both Haley and the Guardians realized what Pitch was saying. "Don't do it, Kit," Bunnymund muttered.

But Haley didn't hear him. With a sigh, she undid the hip bag strap, set her bag on the ground, and stepped out.

Seeming satisfied, Pitch sat down on a boulder. "All right, ask your questions."

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Haley said, "When we first met, and I refused to join you, you seemed only _algo decepcionados_, whereas I thought you'd be _muy enojado_. Why?"

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Only 'mildly disappointed,' you say? Do you recall what you said no to?"

"I said I wouldn't help you hurt _los niños_. But what does-"

"You don't get it, do you? I never meant to harm any children. Think, when the Guardians told you of me, do you recall me ever raising a hand at a child? Or intentionally harming one?"

"No, but-"

"I was never going to harm any children. And I was quite insulted when you offhandedly accused me of being a child-harming person."

Haley was silent, her head swimming with thoughts. She hadn't quite wrapped it around her head that Pitch had acted that way until after she refused to help harm children. She never thought that Pitch would be like that. "Anything else? Or are you just distracting me so your Guardian friends can find me?"

"No; they don't know where I am." Haley answered, shaking her head.

Bunnymund was about to come out of his hiding place, but Jack and North held him back. "What're you two doin'?" He snapped.

"Shh," Jack shushed him. "I think Haley's got this."

"My other question is also when we first met," Haley continued, sitting on her haunches. "I expected a fight, but certainly not…dancing. And don't say it was because of the way _me redactado él_. Why were you acting that way towards me?"

Pitch actually chuckled softly at the question. "You intrigued me, Haley O' Eve. You truly interested me because your holiday, Halloween, has a reputation of the scariest holiday of the year."

"I told you." Jack whispered to the others.

"But it isn't just that; it's something else. When I met you, something stirred inside of me; something unfamiliar."

Haley eyed Pitch curiously and oddly. Shaking off the strange feeling, she asked quietly, "Why were you so determined to get rid of the Guardians?" It was a question that had vexed her since learning about the battle that took place the year before.

Pitch's eyes hardened. "Why? They didn't tell you? They didn't tell you about how I once ruled the Dark Ages, when people believed in me, and then the Man in the Moon and Guardians took that away? How for thousands of years, I was resorted to a shadow? A children's bedtime story? A mere dream? An unwanted element? You have no idea how I felt for those thousands of years. None of you know! You don't know what it's like to be alone; to have no one. To long for someone, a friend; a family." He turned away from her, hanging his head down.

Haley could see the sadness and loneliness on his face, despite only seeing half of it from her point-of-view. Her heart went out to the nightmare spirit. She had him all wrong. He wasn't a heartless person, whose only pleasure was to put everyone in terrifying nightmares; he was a lonely spirit, who only wanted what the Guardians had: family.

She moved closer to Pitch, and stood up. "You're wrong." She said quietly.

"What?" He muttered, not looking up.

To the still-watching Guardian's shock, Haley took Pitch's face in her paws, and turned it so he faced her. "About no one knowing how it feels _¿estar solo?_ You're wrong. After I died, and became Haley O' Eve, I was alone; for 500 years, my only friends were my _murciélagos, ratas y dos búhos._ I love them, but I felt lonely for at least one friend, a believer; a family. When I met the Guardians, however, and a child believed in me for the first time, I felt _feliz_; happy that I had friends. And you're also wrong about fear being _no deseado_. Fear keeps us safe, and gives us _un desafío_ to overcome. Fear is _una parte de la vida_; we need it.

"So…if no one else will, I will be your first friend, Pitch Black."

For several seconds, Pitch could only stare into Haley's eyes as she slowly smiled at him. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up into a smile of his own. "Thank you, Haley," He said sincerely. "Thank you."

Haley let his face go, and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his chest. He froze, shocked, but slowly returned the hug, scratching behind her ear, causing her to purr.

It was then the Guardians stepped out from their hiding places in the bushes. Upon hearing them come out, Haley withdrew from Pitch's arms, spun around, and hissed at them, fur fuzzed out on her back and tail. "Wow, calm down, Fuzzy!" Jack exclaimed, holding up his hands. "We heard the whole conversation."

That didn't calm Haley. "You were _¿__escuchando?_" She growled.

Glaring briefly at Jack, Bunnymund spoke up, "We wanted to know where you were goin'. You're lucky we didn't interrupt 'till now."

Haley took a deep breath, and relaxed. "Then your eyes must be more open by now. For thousands of years, Pitch had no one. No friends, no believers; no family. All of you have had believers ever since you became Guardians. None of you know how it feels to be believed in, and then have it taken away for thousands of years; to be lonely for so long."

The Guardians stood in silence, with Haley's words running through their heads. Finally, Jack stepped forward. "I was alone too; not as long as either of you, but I was alone too. No friends, no believers; no family. I guess, back at Antarctica, I didn't fully realize that Pitch truly knew what it felt like to be lonely. I guess the three of us were in the same boat, huh?"

"Not quite…but I suppose." Pitch admitted, standing. "But, unlike either of you, I'm disliked all across the world. What child would like me, much less believe in me?"

"Jamie would. Remember? 'I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you.' Ring any bells?"

Haley raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on it. "And I've already said I would be your friend, Pitch," She said, touching his hand with her paw. "Even if no one else would."

Jack moved to the other side of the nightmare spirit. "And…I guess I can too. It's better to be allies than enemies at least, right?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sandy floated forward as well; with a bitter sigh, Tooth fluttered to Jack's side. North stepped forward, saying, "Jack is right; is better to be allies than enemies."

Jack smirked at Bunnymund, who was stubbornly standing alone, crossing his arms. "You're outvoted again, Kangaroo; five to six."

"Don't call me that." The Pooka grumbled. But he finally stepped forward, though he still kept his distance from the nightmare spirit. "But we're definitely not friends."

Pitch only shrugged, "I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N Ever since I came up with the final battle, I had the scene of Haley being encased in the hardened candy of her own weapon, like a statue, and then breaks out of it (plus dramatic music XD)**

**I tried to write this chapter as realistic as possible. When Pitch hinted that he was as lonely as Jack was, wanting friends/family in the film, I believed him. No matter who you are, if you're without friends or family for a long time, be it only a year or two, or thousands of years, it gets pretty damn lonely. Especially for a guy who's as hated by the world as Pitch; after all, he's the Boogeyman, the embodiment of fear, the King of Nightmares. No one likes fear. But fear is needed, just as Haley said.**

**Ah, so the questions Haley, and we, were wondering have been answered. I don't think Pitch really wanted to harm kids; after all, since he wanted believers, why would he intentionally hurt kids, who are the main source of believers spirits/Guardians need to stay alive? Plus, after being lonely for so long, people get pretty desperate for the things they want.**

**This isn't the last chapter; there's still an epilogue to come. After all, what about Halloween? And a couple more surprises I won't reveal at this time ;)**


	14. Chapter 13 A New Guardian for Halloween

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Devilgirl123: Happy endings for everyone...well, except the Rogue Nightmares XD**

**psychochirpingmistress: Friendly friends :3**

**LoverDreamerFighter: Thanks :) I LOVE envisioning how the scenes would play out if this was a movie.**

**angelwithshotgun: Tooth's not a big fan of Pitch either, but he doesn't really care about her or Bunny not liking him. I'll have to think about doing a sequel; plus, there are some other stories I'd like to post. I'll try and add at least one or two moments ;)**

**Guest: Thanks :D I feel he is.**

**catdoggasaurus: Thanks :3**

**Yep, just about over.**

**I love Pokemon too! ...But I guess you can tell by my username ^^;**

**Xion5: Glad someone agrees :) I was afraid I made him too OOC in that field.**

**Windsofdreams: I have a tendency to rush things a bit ^^; But he isn't gonna be TOTALLY nicey-nice; he'll still mess with them from time to time. Thanks :) Yes, dramatic music is a must.**

**lostosdrama: Ch. 7: That's the shipping nearly everyone wanted.**

**Thank you :)**

**It's a habit of hers to say a word or two in her native language while speaking a foreign one.**

**Ch. 8: Mua-ha-ha-ha! XD**

**Alu in Chains: Ch. 11: Guess it's a good thing I add translations then XD Plus, there's Google Translation for extra help. OMG, I never even thought of that! But it makes sense! Sometimes I am so ignorant of what I myself wrote ^^;**

**He was already around when she fell; plus, he had been approaching her while she eavesdropped, so when she fell, he was right there. I think they would have just stared at each other like that until Sandy found them; either way, he'd still be interrupting"the moment" XD**

**Sometimes, enemies have to work as allies to get things done. Yeah, me too XD**

**Ch. 12: Thanks :) He may be a troll, but he's still a nice troll :3 Hmm...I'm not sure. What kinds of nightmares WOULD the Nightmare King himself have?**

**Ch. 13: True 'dat; Halloween's one of my favorite holidays.**

**I sometimes like fluffy chapters as much as epic ones :) That's the idea; his role will be controlling the amount of fear to be put into the world, while at the same time controlling it so it doesn't get out of hand again. That's true; another thing they have in common.**

**Though he won't fully admit it, he IS happy. Even though I may not write it out, Pitch and Bunny will have a lot of arguments; some involving our favorite chubby black cat ;3**

**LadyBookworm18: Thanks :D Love the avatar, BTW. I'm like that, except during certain scenes that are funny/outrageous/involve my favorite/unfavorite pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
A New Guardian for Halloween**

"Will you vow to watch over the children of the world; to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"…I will."

"Then, to my fellow Guardians, I present: Pitch Black, Guardian of Fear!" North announced, closing the thick book.

Several hours following the defeat of the Rogue Nightmares, the Man in the Moon called the Guardians, Pitch, and Haley to the Guardian Stone. The giant blue crystal rose from the floor under the moonbeam; to everyone's shock, the figure in the moonlight was a tall, thin man with slicked-back hair, and a long cloak: Pitch Black.

According to North, who translated what the Man in the Moon said, the latter had chosen Pitch to be a Guardian as a result of the trouble the Rouge Nightmares had caused for the past year. Even though they were gone, there was a chance that something similar could spring up again. By choosing Pitch, not only would he be able to keep his Nightmares in check, but he could control fear throughout the world better. His job was to guard fear, so it didn't dominate, and tip the balance again, but also to control it so just the right amount of fear would b spread across the globe. As Haley had said, fear was a part of life, and was needed all of the time, by humans, animals, and even spirits and Guardians.

Naturally, when the Guardian Stone revealed the Man in the Moon's choice for a new Guardian was revealed, there were mixed opinions. Bunnymund was most vocal about going against the decision; more than when Jack was first chosen to be a Guardian. Tooth was on Bunnymund's side, saying Pitch was too dangerous and unpredictable to be trusted as a Guardian, despite the fact that she had been one of the five to try and accept Pitch. Jack, Sandy, and Haley—especially Haley—argued back, saying that everyone should be given a chance; Jack was reckless and untrustworthy, and yet he was a Guardian today.

Pitch hadn't been to pleased at the announcement either, saying that it was a trick; that the Man in the Moon wouldn't trust him for such an important role because of his act of trying to get rid of the Guardians. He was also a little insulted that he was expected to work with his enemies.

A loud blast from one of the elves' tubas silenced the arguing spirits and Guardians. North, pleased that everyone was quiet and listening, reminded them that the Man in the Moon chose Pitch to be a Guardian so that a problem, like the Rouge Nightmares, wouldn't come up again. Because Pitch controlled his Nightmares, and the fear that spreads across the world, he was the perfect candidate to be the Guardian of Fear; a Guardian who controls fear, yet spreads the right amount to the world.

Pitch left the workshop to be by himself after that; when Haley tried to go after him, Sandy held her back, shaking his head. Pitch needed alone time.

Several hours after that, just as dawn was approaching, Pitch came back, looking more confident. He said he still didn't think much of the idea of becoming one of the group that opposed him thousands of years before, but he understood the situation, and decided to go through with it.

So, North was given the Book of Vows. Everyone, except Pitch, stepped back, leaving the nightmare spirit standing alone in front of North. North recited the familiar vow, and with slight hesitation, Pitch firmly took that vow.

Haley was the first to applaud when he was named the Guardian of Fear. After she began clapping her paws, Jack began applauding as well; the sandman gave Pitch a smile and thumbs-up before clapping as well. With a couple of nudges, Bunnymund and Tooth reluctantly clapped a few times. North shook the new Guardian's hand, and the two exchanged a nod.

Haley jumped onto Pitch's back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "_¡Felicidades_! Pitch!" She grinned, unaware of his darkening cheeks.

"Er…thank you, Haley." He finally said after she jumped back down to the ground.

"By the way, I need to get going." She said to everyone politely. "It is Halloween, so my pets and I have _un trabajo que hacer_; a job to do." She left the workshop via candy corn.

The way that Haley spread candy across the world involved her bats and rats. She attached small bags of candy to the bats and rats, and sent them to various locations around the world. They left the candy bags in houses, and went back to Haley's house to get another sack; they traveled via candy corn, as it was much faster.

Haley used her candy corn to send off her Jack O' Lanterns as well. But instead of using them to transport herself, she transported the carved pumpkins themselves to their locations; she felt it was much easier than stuffing them in a sack, and leaving each at its specific house. She was the Halloween Cat, not Santa Claus.

This year, she gathered six candy bags in her hip bag, plus one for herself. She decided she was making a special stop in Burgess; after all, there was a child waiting for her to show up.

* * *

When Haley reappeared in Burgess, it didn't take her long to find Cupcake. The young girl was talking with her friends at the Halloween Party. She waved her paw at the child. "Haley!" She exclaimed happily. She ran to the cat spirit, who crouched down onto one knee. Cupcake grabbed her in a big hug, which she happily accepted. "You came!"

"Of course I came. I promised, didn't I?" Haley smiled. She let Cupcake go, and cocked her head at the child's costume. She was wearing a long, white wig, and a pretty light-purple dress. "And, what are you dressed as?"

"Lady Amalthea, from, 'The Last Unicorn,'" She explained, showing Haley a small, stuffed white unicorn that was in her candy bag.

"Ah, yes, I see," Haley nodded. "Pitch told me you liked unicorns."

Cupcake's eyes widened at the mention of the nightmare spirit. "You've…you've talked to him?"

"_Sí_, let me explain-"

"Wait, I wanted to introduce the others to you."

Haley blinked in surprise. "Hey, guys!" Cupcake yelled to her friends. They all came over to her. "This is who I was telling you about. This is Haley O' Eve, the Spirit of Halloween."

The children's eyes sparkled at the cat spirit. "Cool." One dark-colored boy whispered.

"I thought you'd want some more believers." Cupcake confessed, smiling bashfully.

Haley grinned widely, hugging the child tightly. "_Gracias_, Cupcake; thank you." When she let her go, she listened as the kids introduced themselves as Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Jamie, and Sophie.

"Ah, Jack told me about you two." Haley said to Jamie and Sophie. The cat spirit chuckled lightly, seeing Jamie was dressed in a long, black cloak, had a black wig that was slicked back, and some gray face paint. "Let me guess, you're Pitch Black?"

"He was the scariest I could come up with," Jamie shrugged.

Haley nodded, and turned to Sophie, who was dressed in a gray rabbit suit, had a cardboard boomerang tied at her waist, and was clutching a plastic, colored egg in one hand. "And who are _you_ dressed as?" The cat spirit grinned her familiar Cheshire Cat grin, making the three-year-old giggle. "Hmmm…you look _muy familiar_,"

"I'm the Easter Bunny!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping in place. "Hop! Hop!"

"Of course! How could I not know? Silly me." Haley giggled, nuzzling Sophie's nose with her own, making the toddler laugh more.

"You were telling us about Pitch?" Pippa asked.

"Ah, _sí_," Haley nodded, sitting down. She proceeded to tell the children the whole story, from her own rat being caught in a nightmare, to destroying the Rouge Nightmares.

"So, if Rogue Nightmares snort black sand to cause nightmares, and it was black sand that put your rat in a nightmare, does that mean a Rogue Nightmare was at your house?" Jamie asked.

"I think so, _sí_." Haley nodded. "But the Rogue Nightmares are gone forever."

"So, what happened to Pitch?" Caleb asked.

Haley took a deep breath, and said slowly, "The Man in the Moon, who chooses who to make Guardians, chose to make Pitch the Guardian of Fear; he controls fear, so it doesn't get _de las manos_—out of hand—but so that the right amount of fear is spread across _el mundo_—the world."

The children were all silent, taking in that Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, was now a Guardian. Finally, Jamie asked softly, "Is he good now?"

"He fights for good, but he is still somewhat…mischievous, for lack of a better word." Haley explained.

"Is he here?" Cupcake asked.

Before Haley could answer, out of the corner of her eye, she saw familiar narrow, light-gold eyes in a shadow. She stood up and turned to those eyes. "Pitch?" She called softly, briefly forgetting about the kids. She held out her paw to the shadow. After several tense seconds, a sandy, gray-colored hand stretched out, and took the paw. Haley stepped back a few steps, bringing Pitch slowly out of the shadows. He was wearing a large, golden collar on top of his black cloak; the collar had a very fancy-looking red letter G design on the center, symbolizing that he was part of the Guardians.

As soon as he was standing out of the shadow, Haley looked back at the children. They were all staring wide-eyed at Pitch with slight fear. Sophie was holding Haley's hind leg tightly, whimpering softly. The cat spirit lifted the little girl into her arms and said, "There's no need to be _asustado_, Sophie. Pitch won't hurt you. He may look scary, but inside," She playfully pinched the nightmare spirit's cheek with a free paw, much to his chagrin. "He's just a big _oso de peluche_."

"Excuse me, Ms. O' Eve," He patronized. "But I am not a teddy bear. Do I even look like a bear?"

"I don't know; do you?" She grinned.

Pitch only responded by crossing his arms with a scowl. Sophie giggled softly, no longer feeling afraid. "You see?" Haley asked, setting the little girl back on the ground. "It may take time, but soon, Pitch will seem like he was _siempre uno de los Guardianes_; always one of the Guardians."

One by one, the kids stood by Pitch, and slowly began to ask him questions, concerning fear, and the Rogue Nightmares. Pitch answered patiently, though Haley could see he was still tense, not being used to being asked innocent questions by children. But he began to open up and relax.

As she looked around at the Halloween decorations, a white ball of yarn fell to the ground in front of her. Immediately, her eyes widened, and she crouched down like a playful kitten. The ball jerked along the ground, as if being pulled by an invisible string. Haley bounded after it, meowing every now and then.

What she didn't know at the time was that Jack and Bunnymund were at the Halloween Party as well; the winter spirit had a fishing reel, and was reeling the yarn ball along, teasing Haley. "Never knew fishing could be so much fun." Jack remarked, continuing to reel in the yarn ball.

"Fer you, _an'_ fer Haley." Bunnymund remarked with a smirk.

Haley wasn't watching where she was going, as she was looking at the yarn ball floating in the air, and crashed into Bunnymund's legs. She fell onto her back, and was snapped from her spell. "Jack!" She snapped, scowling darkly at him.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling innocently.

Before she could say anything else, she heard a low chuckle from behind. Looking up and back, she saw Pitch looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "So, the big bad kitty really _is_ smitten with a ball of yarn?"

Haley just grinned sheepishly as her cheeks heated up. As she sat up and put her hat back on, Sophie ran into Bunnymund's arms. "Hey there, little ankle-biter." He smiled, crouching on one knee. "I see ya met Haley."

"Uh-huh." She nodded. She stretched her neck up and whispered none-too-lowly into one of his large ears, "She's really pretty."

With an amused smirk, he answered in the same not-too-low whisper, "I know."

Haley raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but smiled regardless. "Oh, by the way, I have candy bags for you _niños_." She took out the bags, and passed them out to the group she dubbed "The Burgess Group". "The extra one is for me." A Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face as she tossed a candy corn into her mouth.

* * *

**A/N This was meant to be the epilogue, but it was getting kinda long; so, this is just another chapter in the story.**

**I seriously considered making Pitch a Guardian. But I think the events involving the Rogue Nightmares in this story makes a perfect reason to appoint the Nightmare King as the Guardian of Fear; the Rogue Nightmares proved what could happen if fear got so out of control, Pitch can't even control it.**

**When Haley said "Felicidades," she said "Congratulations"**

**The way Haley spreads candy and Jack O' Lanterns across the world might not be the most epic or exciting way, but she's happy the way she does it.**

**Remember Haley said she'd visit Cupcake on Halloween? Well, here's that promise in action :D I haven't seen the movie yet, but I know about it, and decided it was the perfect costume for Cupcake, seeing as she loves unicorns.**

**Having Jamie dressed as our favorite Boogeyman was a last-minute decision. Sophie's costume was decided since the beginning of the story.**

**If I remember, I'll try and draw Pitch as the Guardian of Fear, with his fancy collar decoration XD**

**You didn't really expect Jack to not have fun with Haley's fascination with yarn balls, right? He HAD to do that XD BTW, when Sophie "whispered" that Haley was pretty, and Bunnymund "whispered" that he knew, I got that from Victorious on Nick.**


	15. Epilogue: Love at First Sight Love at S

**A/N I created my own RotG OC some time after seeing the movie (which I really enjoyed) I managed to create a plot in the past few months, and am now writing it.**

** I had to alter Haley a bit, and research Halloween a bit, to try and get her good. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I only own Haley in this story; the rest belongs to Dreamworks.**

**psychochirpingmistress: Quite a plot twist indeed XD Sorry I made you choke though. I guess that's the risk of eating/drinking while reading a newly-updated fanfic; there's a risk of choke-worthy surprises.**

**Yeah, it is; it was a pretty good show :)**

**Xion5: Glad you think so :D**

**Alu In Chains: I figured he wouldn't automatically say yes to being a Guardian, seeing as he had been enemies with them for thousands of years.**

**Thanks :) I can just imagine if this was a movie, Haley tossing the candy corns onto the pumpkins, and then it cuts to a scene on a porch, and a Jack O' Lantern appears in white, yellow, and orange smoke.**

**I think he may have been both a bit flattered and embarrassed.**

**It may ;) Either that, or he'll just keep a ball of yarn on hand to have some fun. She's not weirded out; she's just a bit confused because she didn't know Bunny had a crush on her. As for Pitch, he is definitely one who would become possessive...**

**LoverDreamerFighter: Thanks :D They have a best friend and brother/sister relationship.**

**angelwithshotgun: Everyone probably didn't see it coming. If I do make a sequel, I can guarantee she would eventually become a Guardian. They ARE cute together, though Pitch definitely wouldn't call it that; Haley would though :3**

**Okay; thanks for letting me know :)**

**Windsofdreams: He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that ;) True, especially in case he sees the kids again. Thanks :) But there are bound to be children who still fear the Boogeyman; he's still got that reputation, after all. But, at the same time, there are kids who aren't scared of him, which is also fine with him.**

**Devilgirl123: Unfortunately, they'll just be friends; any romance between them will be one-sided on Bunny's part. Thanks :D**

**lotsofdrama: I might do a sequel; I'd have to do some brainstorming. Also, I have some other fanfics I'd like to post in the meantime. Thanks :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thank you very much :)**

* * *

**Epilogue  
Love at First Sight; Love at Second Dance**

New Year's Eve…

Every year, North held a New Year's Eve party at his workshop. There was music, dancing, and eggnog and cookies for everyone. It was always a fun time.

This year, there were two new guests: Pitch Black, and Haley O' Eve. Once they arrived, Haley dove right into a plate of cookies; she and her sweet tooth loved North's cookies, and often had to be stopped when she got seconds or thirds, so the other Guardians could have some as well. Pitch, on the other hand, took only two cookies, and smirked at Haley licking the crumbs off of her paws.

As it turned out, the hole under Haley's Haunted Tree had been one of the entrances to and from Pitch's lair. After the events of the Rogue Nightmares, Pitch would take time from his "busy schedule" to visit the cat spirit. Haley had been brainstorming new candy recipes, and was thinking of trying to make a new weapon or two.

Haley had found out about Bunnymund's crush on her. It wasn't that hard to figure out, since he had offhandedly called her pretty at the Halloween party, and how he glared at Pitch with jealousy whenever Haley was near him. Haley talked with the Pooka, saying that she only liked him as a friend and brother, and hoped that they could just be friends. He seemed disappointed, but said they could be friends.

The Burgess Group had gotten to know Haley better, as the cat spirit had visited them periodically after Halloween. She often brought small bags of candy, and was more than happy to answer the kids' questions, or to tell them stories about Halloween. She had a good laugh when Jamie told her about how Bunnymund turned into a baby rabbit when he only had one believer, and the Pooka didn't hear the end of it for days.

"Attention," North said over the chatter at the New Year's Eve Party. Everyone silenced and turned their attention to the Guardian of Wonder. "This year has been a busy and interesting one. We gained new ally, Halloween Spirit, Haley O' Eve," He paused briefly as everyone clapped. Haley smiled modestly and shyly, taking a sip of her eggnog.

"We defeated big enemy: Rogue Nightmares," Everyone applauded and cheered loudly; Sandy raised his glass, grinning widely.

"And we gained new Guardian: Pitch Black, Guardian of Fear," Haley, Jack, and Sandy applauded; Tooth and Bunnymund clapped a couple of times, simply nodding. Pitch bowed slightly at the waist.

"And we have all learned important lesson: in dark and dire times, sometimes, enemies need to work together. So, as new year approaches, let us dance and make merry!"

This time, everyone laughed, as well as applauded. Haley raised an eyebrow at Pitch muttering something to the elves in charge of the music. _What is he up to now?_

Her silent wonder was answered when the elves began playing Spanish-themed music. Pitch turned to her with a mischievous smile. "Well, Haley, I think it is about time we show everyone our dance."

Haley rolled her eyes, grinning despite herself. "Very well, then," She dragged Pitch to a small dance floor, cocking an eyebrow at his slightly-surprised expression. "Why so _¿confundido?_"

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I never said that; I just didn't want to that day."

"Ah." He nodded. "So, you _do_ dance?"

"_¿Sí, vamos a bailar?_"

"Let's shall, Gumdrop."

"Gumdrop?" One of Haley's ears twitched in confusion.

"Well, they're short, round, and sweet, like you." Pitch smiled as Haley smiled bashfully; there seemed to be a slightly-red tint to her round, fluffy cheeks.

"Well, it's a good thing you chose that _apodo_; gumdrops are my favorite candy. Again, shall we dance?"

"Yes, let's dance, my little gumdrop." Before Haley could react, Pitch swung her into the Salsa, which she followed expertly.

The Guardians were all watching the two dance around the dance floor, occasionally spinning. North, Jack, and Sandy tapped their feet to the music, and Tooth was bobbing her head to the beat. Bunnymund only watched with arms crossed, and a frown on his face. Despite knowing that Haley wouldn't ever feel for him the same way he felt for her, he still didn't like the close friendship the cat spirit had with Pitch.

As North's large grandfather clock ticked closer to midnight, Pitch swung Haley around and dipped her, making her throw her head back; her hat fell to the dance floor, though neither spirit seemed to notice. She slowly raised her head, smiling at Pitch; her light-green eyes were sparkling as he returned the smile. Then, to everyone's surprise, Haley raised her head, tilting it to the side, and laid her lips on Pitch's. His eyes widened, but he held her closer, and kissed her back.

Forgotten in the background, the clock chimed twelve times.

* * *

**A/N This is it people; final chapter of "The Halloween Cat"!**

**This is mostly a final scene, plus some happenings between the last chapter and now. For instance, I never fully stated that the hole under Haley's Haunted Tree was truly an entrance to Pitch's layer. It just seems like a perfect one; the tree is creepy-looking, and so ties in with Pitch being the Boogeyman, which has a reputation of being scary.**

**Ah, the I-like-you-as-a-friend speech. Poor ol' Bunny :( But don't worry buddy; you've got plenty of other fans who love you :3**

**I decided the final scene would take place at New Year's Eve since October, which is when the majority of the story took place, is one of the months near the end of the year. Plus, it's a good excuse for a party :D**

**I always planned for a final dance between Haley and Pitch eventually. Like she said, Haley never said she couldn't dance; she was too paralyzed by confusion when Pitch last danced with her. She's just full of surprises, isn't she?**

**I don't know about any of you, but I LOVE Pitch's nickname for Haley. I'm not sure if I've ever had a gumdrop (my candy choices are limited due to having food allergies) but I know they're short, round, and covered in sugar, therefore being sweet; just like our favorite Halloween cat.**

**Fans of Haley/Pitch, I just made your shipping dreams come true :D Also, the title of the epilogue has a meaning: Pitch fell in love with Haley at first sight (confirmation!) and Haley fell in love with him when they were dancing at the New Year's Party. So, love at first sight, and love at second dance :)**

**OMG, "The Halloween Cat" is officially my first fanfic to reach 100 reviews! A close runner-up was "The King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up" with 98 reviews. And I think this has the most Favorites/Alerts of all of my fanfics! This is gonna be long; I'd like to thank those who Favorited:**

**vixen1991  
thehomiewhowrites  
thebigcrunchone9  
ruler of the ice dragons  
psychochirpingmistress  
invader sugar  
foxchick1  
firewolf007  
catlover123456789  
Xion5  
Sympathy for the Lost Love  
Sunamon  
Snow-Nightshade  
ShootingStar02  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
MysticStar420  
Moonlit Night199  
MIW-LOVER  
Lumihiutale89  
LoverDreamerFighter  
LittleRedRiddingWolf  
LadyBookworm18  
Kohanita  
Kai'ika95  
HermioneX  
FrostedWolf4556  
Fluffy3314  
EverythingIsPossibleDarling  
Devilgirl123  
DarkMoon010  
Catdoggasaurous  
Biolegend712  
Alu In Chains  
**

**Those who put this in their Alerts:**

**thehomiewhowrites  
****thebigcrunchone9  
ruler of the ice dragons  
psychochirpingmistress  
mamamittens  
invader sugar  
foxchick1  
danielscutebutt  
catlover123456789  
animedancin13  
XshimyX  
Windsofdreams  
The One Named MoonLight  
Tanoshi To Mentaru  
Sympathy for the Lost Love  
Sunamon  
Snow-Nightshade  
ShootingStar02  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
MysticStar420  
Moonlit Night199  
Maniacal Daydreamer  
LoverDreamerFighter  
LittleRedRiddingWolf  
Kohanita  
KKLSBones  
Howling direwolf  
Harmonious Wolf  
FrostedWolf4556  
Fluffy3314  
EverythingIsPossibleDarling  
Devilgirl123  
Catdoggasaurous  
Biolegend712  
Beautiful dreaming warrior****  
**

**And those who Reviewed:**

**AgentImagination18  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
KikaKatTIOI  
Devilgirl123  
Alu In Chains  
FrostedWolf4556  
Devilgirl123  
Sympathy for the Lost Love  
Justin  
The One Named MoonLight  
ruler of the ice dragons  
psychochirpingmistress  
Beautiful dreaming warrior  
Pyromaniac  
Windsofdreams  
Guest  
Little Chibi  
LoverDreamerFighter  
Xion5  
ShootingStar02  
thehomiewhowrites  
lotsofdrama  
princess jazzy/****angelwithshotgun**  
Genevieve  
MysticStar420  
TheAwsomePerson  
Catdoggasaurous  
invader sugar  
thebigcrunchone9  
journeyiscool  
angelwithshotgun  
LadyBookworm18  
ZOnezz


End file.
